You are From Where?
by swim4life4ever
Summary: Seigaku is just a school; nothing more. But what's so special about these two that I can't get my mind off of them? EijixOCxTezuka.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is Em talking! This is my 1st Prince of Tennis fanfic, so don't be crucial!

"Blah" Japanese

"_Blah_" Thoughts

"**Blah" **English or Scene change.

Now, on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily and her little brother, Matt, were waiting in the front of Seshiun Academy for people their age to come show them around the school for they would be attending the next day. Emily, who was 14, would be in 9th grade and Matt, who was 12, would be in 7th grade. **"Matt, don't get cocky today. Remember, make a good first impression, because you only get one,"** Emily informed her little brother. **"Jeez, Em! You don't need to tell me what to do! Mom already does that!"** Matt replied. **"Ok, ok. Just relax and don't be tense," **Emily shot back. **"Whatever,"** Matt replied. Soon after, a boy with greenish-blue hair came. He looked about Matt's age.

"Hey, is one of you Matt Kessler? (in Japan, if someone is from a western country, such as the USA, the will put the first name first instead of the last name 1st)" The kid asked.

"I am," Matt replied.

"Good. I'm Echizen Ryoma. Follow me," The kid said beginning to walk away. Both Emily and Matt shrugged at this and Matt followed right behind him.

"_Ok, the person who is suppose to show me around should be here soon," _Emily thought. She looked at the name of the person who was suppose to show her around; Tezuka Kunimitsu. After waiting for about twenty minutes, Emily started to wonder when he would get there.

"_Jeez, where is this Kunimitsu guy anyway? It's getting late. He was supposed to be here at 2 and it's already 2:25. It feels like it's the middle of the night! In New York, it would have been midnight!" _Emily thought letting out an exasperated sigh. She leaned up against a Sakura tree and leaned her head back.

"Hey! You don't look like your from here," a kid with black hair shouted.

"You got that right," Emily replied, "Who are you?"

"Oishi Shuichiro, you?" he replied.

"Emily Kessler. Hey, do you know a guy named Tezuka Kunimitsu?" Emily asked.

"Tezuka-san? He's probably at tennis practice, why?" Oishi asked.

"Because he was suppose to show me around school!" Emily shouted, "The idiot probably forgot that today was orientation day!"

"Ok, I'm on my way to tennis practice and I'll tell Tezuka that you're looking for him, so relax and stay here," Oishi said and ran off.

"Jeez, if he doesn't get here soon I'll take my anger out on him," Emily mumbled. She leaned her head up against the tree and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Tennis Courts**

"Kikamaru! Use a better backhand! Momoshiro, take off some power from your Dunk Smash!" fourteen year old Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu shouted. He then saw his friend Oishi running towards him.

"Oishi, where have you been?" Tezuka asked.

"Tezuka, do you remember what day the new student orientation was?" Oishi asked.

"March 7th, why?" Tezuka asked.

"Today is March 7th!" Oishi shouted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, thats chapter 1! Please review! I really really enjoy them!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY!!! Here's Chapter 2!! But, I only got 2 reviews! Remember, more reviews!! Sorry Tezuka is a bit OOC. I've never done a Prince of Tennis story, so, if he's like way out of character, tell me!!! My chapters will probably be short, but I'll try and update every other day. That'll probably work out, maybe. But remember, I'm a kid. I grounded from the computer, a lot. Heh…. Just like yesterday……… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's March 7?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes! Anyway, there's a girl at the entrance of the school looking for you. Her name is Emily Kessler. She seems a bit ticked off…." Oishi replied.

"Ok. Oishi, you take over for the rest of practice. I'll go find this Emily person," Tezuka said as he left.

_I just hope that girl isn't to mad…_ Oishi thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tezuka headed towards the entrance of the school, he saw Echizen Ryoma with an American kid.

"Echizen, why aren't you at practice?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm showing around this new kid, Matt Kessler," Ryoma replied.

_Kessler…_Tezuka thought.

"Matt-san, do you have a sister by the name of Emily?" Tezuka asked.

"Um, yeah, why?" Matt replied, a bit surprised that he knew his sister's name.

"Because, I'm supposed to show her around the school. I forgot that today was the Orientation Day, and I have to find your sister. Is she still at the entrance," Tezuka said.

"Probably," Matt replied. With that, Tezuka left and headed towards the entrance.

Emily started to stir awake from her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw a tall boy about her age standing over her. He had sharp eyes and wore glasses. He had a cold expression on his face.

" Are you Emily Kessler?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Emily said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, the person who's supposed to be showing you around," Tezuka replied.

At first, Emily had no idea what he was talking about. Then, she remembered.

" YOU ARE AN HOUR LATE!!!" Emily yelled.

"I know. I apologize for being late. We have to start the orientation, you ready?" he replied.

"Whatever," Emily mumbled getting to her feet. They walked around a bit. Tezuka showed Emily the classrooms, main halls, and about everything a school has. Then, Emily and Tezuka walked out to the tennis courts.

"These are the tennis courts. Seshiun Academy, or Seigaku, is famous for their tennis team. I'm the tennis team captain," Tezuka stated.

"So is that why you were late?" Emily asked.

"Yes and no," Tezuka replied. Somehow, Emily understood what he meant.

"Emily-san, do you play any sports?" Tezuka asked.

"Actually, yeah. I do tang soo do, I play basketball, and my best sport, tennis," she replied, "Is there a girls tennis team?"

"No, it's a coed team," Tezuka replied. (A.N. I don't know anything about the girls tennis team, so, I'll just make it a coed tennis team)

"Ok, are you taking any new players for the tennis team?" Emily asked.

"Yes. We have interschool rankings coming up in 2 weeks," Tezuka replied.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"It's a competition between the tennis students in 8th grade or 9th. It determines who the regulars will be," Tezuka informed.

"So, if I want to be a regular, I have to join the tennis team?" Emily asked.

"Yes. And you have to be willing to show how well you play. Me and Ryazaki-sensei decide who is put into the rankings," Tezuka replied.

"What will I have to do?" Emily asked again.

"Considering how late you came into the school, I'll say you have to play one of the regulars in a match," Tezuka said.

"Are you a regular?" Emily asked.

"Yes, why?" Tezuka asked.

"I'll play you," Emily said smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview: _Oh man! I made a mistake challenging him to a match! That zone of his, every ball I hit goes right back to him. He's too tall for me to lob it, so, what do I do? Put reverse spin on the ball? Yeah! That might work! _Emily thought as she hit the ball and reversed the spin.

Well, there is chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Remember, REVIEWS!!!!! PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

YEA! CHAPTER 3! I didn't update last week cause teachers are piling me with test after test and quiz after quiz. Not to mention I on the USA swim team at my school and swim till 5:30 and get home a 6:00. Sorry! I'm also in the talent show and have to practice karate for it…. Lame excuse. Also, I don't like flamers for no reason. Constructive criticism is good. It helps my writing. Flames just make me sad and discouraged coughflamerisingcough. But, I have friends that will encourage me and help keep away the little idiot flamers. People like Nika-danna, aka Call-Me-Danna are good people. Also, this story will not take place in March. It will start in October. I think that makes more sense. I'll be able to get in more things that seem interesting to me and better. Well, ON WITH THY STORY!!

"blah" Japanese talk

"**Blah"** English talk

"_blah" _thoughts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka just stared at Emily. Why did she just challenge him in tennis? Did she want to prove that she could play? Or was she merely a person with a really short attention span.

"Why?" Tezuka questioned her.

"Like you said, I have to play a regular in order to be chosen to compete in the rankings. And since you choose who goes on the team, I'll play you," Emily said smiling.

"Play someone else," Tezuka said bleakly.

"No, why should I?" Emily said confidently. "You too chicken to play against me?" she said tauntingly.

"No. I won't play against you if I don't have to," he repeated.

"Well then," she said sitting down, "We're going to be here for awhile." Both stared at each other. Both waited 10 minutes for the other one to say something or give in. Seeing was Emily was this stubborn, Tezuka had no other choice.

"Fine," Tezuka finally said. Emily grinned at her victory.

_I win!_ Emily said in her head.

"Do you have a racket I could borrow?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, here," he said handing her a racket from his bag.

**At The Tennis Courts**

"Lets play just 1 set. I have to leave soon anyway," Emily said. (I think a one set match is 4 points, right?)

"We'll call our own balls. I think we're old enough to be truthful, right, Tezuka-san?" Emily said smiling.

"Fine, your serve," Tezuka said tossing her a tennis ball. (This is my 1st Tennis Scene. So, don't yell at me if it's not that good…)

Emily got the ball and went to the service line. She bounced the ball three times, tossed it up, and hit it with little power. Tezuka ran to it and hit it backhanded so quickly that Emily didn't even see it come to her.

"15-Love" Tezuka said dully.

'So, you can return a serve at that speed? Interesting…" Emily said. She watched Tezuka toss the ball up in the air and serve it at medium speed. Emily ran quickly to the ball and hit it forehand. Tezuka hit it back forehand. This kept going on for about 5 more minutes. Then, Tezuka lobbed the ball. Emily just smirked. She ran up to the ball and smashed with all of her energy and it went past Tezuka.

"15-all," Emily said smiling. Emily got the ball and went to the service line. She hit the ball with all of her energy. It went quick, but Tezuka got to it and hit it backhanded.

_No way! That was one of my best serves!_ Emily thought to herself as she hit a ball forehanded. Oddly enough, it went right to Tezuka.

_Wait a minute, I hit that ball so it would cross, not go straight. Must have been the spin on the ball. Nothing more…_Emily thought calmly. Tezuka hit the ball back, but when Emily hit it back, it went straight to Tezuka again. Emily hit it again and before she knew it, it was out and Tezuka got a point.

"30-15," he said. He served the ball and hit it with the same spin as before. So when Emily hit it back, it went right back to Tezuka. This happened again, and Emily started to put the pieces together. Then, Emily realized it. It was a zone.

_Oh man! I've gotta figure out a way to break that zone of his! Wait, what if I hit it with reverse spin. Yeah, that might work!_ Emily thought as she hit the ball with reverse spin.

This time, the ball spun right past Tezuka and was in.

"45-30," Emily smirked. Even though she wasn't winning, she was happy to break the zone. Emily served the ball and Tezuka hit it so hard that Emily didn't see it at all.

"So, you won. Congratulations," Emily said smiling.

**Em! It's time to go! Matt's with me, time to go home!**

Emily spun around to see her mom's car right near the courts.

**Ok, I'm coming!** Emily shouted back.

"Well, Tezuka. I hope to see you around school. But, even if you don't choose me to try out to be a regular, I'll still join the team. So, till then, later," Emily said as she turned around and ran to her car. Then she realized something and ran back to Tezuka.

"I forgot, this is your racket…heh heh…" Emily said sheepishly.

"Ok, bye!" Emily said and ran to the car.

" _Emily Kessler… Defenatly someone to consider to be put into the rankings. She would probably be the first girl to be put through the rankings._ Tezuka thought.

**Hey Mom, hey Matt! Where's Dad?** Emily asked.

**Dads at work today. Remember? Today is his first day. **Matt answered.

"**Oh, that's** **right. I hope he likes it. Matt, how do you like the school so far? **Emily asked her little brother.

"**It's ok. I mean, what can I say? It's school. The sports teams are awesome though. I'm going to join the tennis team, how 'bout you? **Her little brother asked.

"**Well, this ice cube freak was the person who showed me around school. He's the tennis captain though, so I can't really say anything. I asked him how to get into the ranking tournaments coming up and he said I had to play a regular. He said he was a regular so I challenged him in tennis," **Emily started.

"**Typical Em,"** Matthew mumbled and her mother nodded.

**"Shut it. Anyway, we started playing tennis and he has this crazy zone move that I took me awhile to figure out. Still, I lost. 30-Game."** Emily said slowly.

**"So you're not going to be a regular?"** her mother asked.

**"He never said I had to win,"** Emily said as she leaned back in her seat.

"_Tezuka Kunimitsu… Someone to challenge in tennis again…_ Emily thought as she drifted off into sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preview: "So, am I going to be in the rankings?" Emily asked while she kept jogging._

"_I don't know yet," Tezuka replied dully. Who would have thought that the ice cube freak would be Emily's new neighbor?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So, chapter 3. I thought it was pretty good. Remember, that was my 1st tennis scene, tell me if it's good or bad, and just don't be mean about it! Also, this is important. Tezuka was playing right handed, not left. That's a pretty important note once you think about it.

Well, for now,

Ja, ne!


	4. Chapter 4

YO! Here is chapter 4! And, SPRING BREAK HAS STATRTED!!!! W00T! But, my updates probably won't be long or if there are any at all cause on Tuesday I'm going to NY! I'M GOING TO MY HOMETOWN!! I'm staying at my cousin's house but I'll be very busy and I'll probably crash by the end of the day which is my computer time AND I have a report! NY good, Report bad… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

"blah" Japanese talk

"**blah" **English talk of scene change.

"_blah" _thoughts

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At The Tennis Courts**

Practice had ended 10 minutes ago and all of the students were sent home for the night.

"Oi! Tezuka!" Oishi shouted running after Tezuka.

"What, Oishi," Tezuka replied dully.

"I saw you playing tennis with that new girl Emily. Why did you go easy on her?" Oishi asked.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka replied.

"First of all, you played right handed. That doesn't really matter; you're a great tennis player either way. But, when you did you Tezuka Zone, the spin on the ball wasn't nearly as strong as it usually is. Also, those 2 points she got, you let her get. You never let a ball get past you and a smash and a regular hit got passed you," Oishi stated.

"I was merely testing to see how good of a tennis player she really is," Tezuka replied walking away. Oishi sighed at this.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow Tezuka." Oishi said walking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emily's house**

Emily's eyes started to flutter open. She wasn't in the car anymore. Emily looked around the room waiting for her to have all of her senses to return. Then she realized it, she was in her living room.

"What time is it?" Emily mumbled to no apparent person.

" **Em, you finally awake?"** her little brother said walking into the living room. Emily nodded her head, to tired to say anything.

"**It's 5:30, you've been asleep about 2 hours. Dinner will be in about an hour."** Matt stated.

"**ok,"** Emily replied dully getting off the couch and into the kitchen to see her mom.

"**Hey Mom," **Emily said resting her head on the counter.

"**Hi Em. You've been sleeping for a while. It must be the time change,"** her mom stated. Suddenly, Emily wanted to go outside.

"**Mom, is it ok if I go outside for a jog?" **Emily asked.

"**Just be home by dinner, that's one hour," **her mother replied. With that, Emily ran out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tezuka's House**

"_Should I put those two up for the rankings? Echizen and Emily, it would be a gamble. Echizen is a seventh grader and Emily is a girl."_ Tezuka thought as he looked over the boxes for the ranking tournaments. _"I can only choose 64 people. I wonder if they're good enough…"_ Tezuka continued to stare at the blank piece of paper. He started to fill out a few names and decided that he needed to go outside. Tezuka put down his pencil and went outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily ran outside into the crisp October air. For some reason, the air was different from the way it was in the states. She started jogging up and down her block and the she saw a familiar person.

"Oi! Tezuka-san!!" Emily shouted sprinting up the street to catch up to him. Tezuka turned around and saw the girl he was showing around the school, Emily.

"Hello," Tezuka replied.

"I didn't know you lived around here," Emily said jogging next to him.

"I do, I live right down the street," He replied with a dull tone. Emily stared down the street. It was like a road the keeps unwinding more and more. It was very beautiful, the trees were different from the ones in the states. These trees looked like they had energy to come to life in a picture.

"Cool, so do I," Emily replied, "Did you decide I am going to be in the rankings yet?"

"Not yet," Tezuka replied. Who would of thought that the ice cube freak would end up being Emily's neighbor!

"Hm, to bad." Emily said jogging ahead a bit.

"You start school tomorrow, do you have a school uniform?" Tezuka asked. Emily turned around and started jogging backwards.

"Unfortunately, yes. I hate skirts and dresses! Why can't I just wear pants or something?" Emily complained.

"You don't like the uniform?" Tezuka replied.

"Duh, didn't I just indirectly state that?!?" Emily said slapping her forehead. She quickened her pace from jogging backwards to running backwards.

"Watch out!" Tezuka shouted, but it was to late. Emily had rammed into a stop sign.

"Ah!!" Emily screamed as she fell down. Her leg scraped the pole of the stop sign leaving a huge gash. Tezuka ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Ah, I'm fine," Emily said smiling weakly.

"You cut your leg. Do you have anything to put onto it?" Tezuka said. Emily looked down at the cut on her leg.

"Yeah, I do. Watch this," Emily said smiling. She bit the sleeve of her tee shirt and made a hole. Then, she used her fingers to make the hole bigger and eventually taking off the sleeve. Emily then wrapped the sleeve around her leg making a temporary bandage.

"See?" Emily said smiling proudly. Tezuka just surprised at how she was able to figure the out so quickly.

"How did you know what to do?" he asked.

"I've got a lot of shirts at home with no sleeves for the same reason," Emily replied still smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preview: Here are the courts for the interschool rankings!!!!_

_Block Court A Block Court B Block Court C _

_Tezuka Kunimitsu Kikumaru Ejij Momoshrio Takeshi _

_Oishi Suchiro Kawamaru Takashi Fuji Sysuuke_

_(random 9th grader) Emily Kessler (Random 8th grader)_

_(Random 8th grader) (Random 8th grader) (random 9th grader)_

_(random 9th grader) (random 9th grader) (random 9th grader) _

_(random 9th grader) (random 9th grader) (random 9th grader)_

_(random 9th grader) (random 9th grader) (random 9th grader)_

_(random 9th grader) (random 9th grader) (random 9th grader)_

Block Court D 

_Inuui Sadaharu_

_Kaidoh Karou_

_Echizen Ryoma_

_(random 8th grader)_

_(random 9th grader)_

_(random 9th grader)_

_(random 9th grader)_

_(random 9th grader)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

YEAH!! REVIEW FOR ME!! FLAMERS STAY AWAY!!! I'M HIGH ON SUGAR!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I GIVE COOKIES IF YOU DO!!!!! The stupid edit system won't let me get the Block courts right... if you can't figure it out, I'm private message them to you.


	5. Chapter 5

Cool, Chapter 5 came to me really fast… sweet. You know the different font colors and what they stand for; I'M NOT SAYING THEM!!!! Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily stood up and looked at Tezuka.

"Maybe I should go home. It's getting late anyway," Emily said.

"Fine, I'll walk you home," Tezuka replied. There was a long silence as they walked back to Emily's house. Emily stepped onto her front lawn and turned to Tezuka.

"Well, this is my house. I'll see you at school tomorrow, later," she said running into her house.

"**Mom! Dad! I'm home!"** Emily shouted running into the kitchen.

"**It's almost time for dinner. Your father is home and he'll be down in a minute." **Her mother replied.

"**Ok,"** Emily said looking down at her hurt leg. **"Um, do we have any bandages?"**

"**Yeah, why?"** her mother asked as she was cooking dinner, not looking at Emily.

"**I cut my leg, again,"** Emily replied. Her mother turned around and looked at Emily and then at her leg.

"**You didn't bite off your sleeve as a bandage, did you?" **her mother said sternly.

"**I did… I was about a mile away, what was I suppose to do?"** Emily replied. Her mother let out an exasperated sigh.

"**Ok, your father will look at it when he comes down." **Her mother replied.

"**What will I look at?" **Emily's father said as he came downstairs.

"**I cut my leg again." **Emily told him and gave him a hug. **"Do you like your new job?"**

"**Yeah, it's fine," **he replied smiling. Then Matt walked in.

"**Hey! When are we going to eat?!?! I'm starving!" **Matt exclaimed. All of them at dinner in their new dining room and talked about their day. Totaled in all, Matt made friends with a few other 7th graders, Emily's mother got a job at Seigaku as a substitute teacher, and Emily's father got a job at a really good hospital. And Emily told them, she told them that she had played tennis with the team captain, lost in the end, but wants to join the team. After that, they all relaxed. Emily went up to her room to see if she could start to redecorate her room.

"_Ok, my room is ok so far. My bed is set up, my desk is set up where I want it, my TV is hooked up, all that's left is to put my clothes into my closet and hook up my Gamecube to the TV." _Emily thought looking over the tall boxes that held her clothes. She tore open the 2 big boxes and started putting the clothes onto the shelves of her closet. Everything was basically basketball shorts, tee shirts, jeans, a few sweatshirts, pajama pants and shirts, and her karate belt and uniform. She gently laid her blackbelt on the shelf.

"_I first have to find a tang soo do school before this will be of use again,"_ Emily thought. Now she was done packing and she looked at her clock. It read 9:45. Emily yawned and got into her pajamas. She was completely zonked and fell right asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Morning: 7:15 a.m. **

"**Em, wake up, it's time to go to school," **Emily's mother said as she came in and shook her gently. Words could not describe how much she hated to get in the morning before 9:00. Even though she was always up by 9:30, she hated getting up 2 hours early. Emily turned over so she was facing away from her mom.

"**Em, come on, it's 7:15. You have school today. You didn't go to school the last week, get up," **her mother replied. Even though the school year had already started, she missed the week before at her school in New York. She had to pack, cram a few last words in Japanese into her brain, and say goodbye to her many good friends. That last week was sad, but now she had a new beginning. Emily sighed and decided this was the beginning of her adventure.

"**I'm up, I'm up."** Emily said slowly getting out of bed.

"**Good. I got your school uniform. Here it is," **her mother said handing her a green skirt with a white blouse.

"**Hell no! I am not wearing this!" **Emily shouted. Her mother sighed but then smiled.

"**I expected that you would react like this. You're such a tomboy, you remind me of myself when I was your age," **her mother said.

"**Good, then I don't have to wear this because you would have hated it to," **Emily said turning the tables. Her mother laughed.

"**Seigaku is a good school, both in academics and in athletics. I chose this school for that reason. Listen, pack an extra set of clothes for after school and you can change into those after school. You said you were going to try out for the tennis team, so call me on your cell phone so I know what time you'll be coming home," **her mother said. Emily sighed in defeat.

"**Fine," **she mumbled. Emily's mother left the room and Emily went into the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair. Then she come out of the bathroom and got into her school uniform. Emily then put the extra clothes into her tennis bag and went out of her room. She met her brother in the kitchen. They stared at each

other and then both started laughing like crazy at the other's uniform. Matt had only seen Emily in a skirt twice and that was when she was little and Emily never thought Matt would wear dress pants and a polo tee shirt that looked like that.

"**Ok, ok, that's enough laughing. Everyone will look like that so relax. You won't be the only ones like that," **Emily's father said. Both of them finally settled down. Emily looked at the clock, it was 7:45.

**"Matt, we have to get going. Class starts in 30 minutes and we live a 5-minute bike ride away. Lets just get there early so we're not late if we get lost,"** Emily informed her little brother.

**"Ok, Dad, we need lunch money,"** Matt exclaimed.

**"Ok, here you go," Emily's father said handing them both 600 yen each**. (Does anyone know how to convert yen to USA dollars? Please tell me!)

**"Thanks Dad, I'll see you later,"** Emily said and ran down to the garage with her little brother. Both of them got onto their bikes and biked to the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seigaku: 7:53**

Emily had put her tennis bag into her locker, which was also the girls changing room. Emily slung her small backpack over her shoulder and walked outside. She saw a huge bulletin board with lots of notices placed on it. Emily went over and examined it. As she glimpsed over it, one thing caught her eye; Interschool Ranking Tournament. She read over the list.

Block Court A

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Oishi Suichiro

(random 8th grader)

(random 9th grader)

(random 9th grader)

(random 9th grader)

(random 9th grader)

(random 9th grader)

-----------------------------

Block Court B

Kikumaru Eiji

Kawamura Takashi

Emily Kessler

(random 8th grader)

(random 9th grader)

(random 9th grader)

(random 9th grader)

(random 9th grader)

------------------------

Block Court C

Fuji Sysuuke

Momoshiro Takeshi

(random 8th grader)

(random 9th grader)

(random 8th grader)

(random 9th grader)

(random 9th grader)

(random 8th grader)

--------------------

Block Court D

Kadioh Karou

Inui Sadaharu

Echizen Ryoma

(random 8th grader)

(random 9th grader)

(random 8th grader)

(random 9th grader)

(random 9th grader)

Emily looked over the list a few more times and then realized it, she was going to be in the tournament.

"_So, Tezuka decided to put me in the rankings? Good, I'm so happy! I've got to tell Matt that I'm in the rankings,"_ Emily thought and looked at her watch. 8:00. She decided that she'd tell him at lunch. Emily read down her schedule and she was in Class 6. She headed down the halls and finally reached her homeroom, Math Class. Since it was only 8:03, she decided to look around the classroom. She then saw someone she recognized.

"Eiji-kun?" Emily said walking over to a boy with red hair. He turned around and smiled looking surprised.

" EmEm-chan! What are you doing at Seigaku!" he exclaimed."

"I go to school here. I didn't know you come here!" Emily replied.

"Awesome!" Eiji said.

"Hey, Eiji, how do you know this girl?" a boy asked who was sitting next to Eiji.

"Remember I was out last week, I met her on the plane from California to here," Eiji explained. "EmEm-chan, this is Fuji, Fuji, this is EmEm-chan,"

"Well, my whole name isn't EmEm, my name is Emily," Emily explained smiling.

"Hey, EmEm-chan, do you play tennis?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, when I came yesterday for the orientation, I convinced the captain to let me be in the rankings," Emily replied.

"You convinced Tezuka-bunchou?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah, is that a good thing?" Emily asked.

"It means you're really good a convincing people," Fuji replied.

"Hey, EmEm-chan, do you want to have a tennis match this afternoon?" Eiji asked.

"That's very possible, you're my 1st match in the rankings!!" Emily replied smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter 5! I've got to figure out Eiji's tennis style before I can do the next chapter. So, if you could help, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME!! Save the review area for, well, reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I'm back! Actually, I've been back for about 2 weeks… I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY!!!!! First of all, SATs, (not college ones, private school ones. I'm only 12…) teachers killing me with HW, and, I DON'T GET HOME TILL 6:00!!!!! With that said, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

All of the fonts are the same except _this_ can also mean a flashback.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eiji-kun, do we get to sit where ever we want?" Emily asked.

"Yup," Eiji replied smiling. Emily tossed her bag onto the seat next to him.

"Mind if I sit here?" Emily asked again.

"Go ahead," Eiji replied. Emily then looked at Fuji and noticed something, he never opened his eyes!

"Fuji-san, why do you keep your eyes closed?" Emily said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Fuji replied.

"Well, since I got here, you haven't opened your eyes. Can you see like that?" Emily responded.

"I can see, just not as well," Fuji said and Emily gave an odd look and she put up three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Emily questioned.

"Three," Fuji replied still smiling.

"Damn, your good," Emily exclaimed. Then a lady came barging in the door so quickly that Emily fell off the desk she was sitting on.

"Good morning everyone! Take out your textbooks and turn to page 347. Hm? I don't see that new girl anywhere.." the teacher replied.

"Actually, I'm right here," Emily said getting herself off the ground. "I'm Emily Kessler."

"Emily-san, welcome. I am Ryuuzaki. Everyone, this is Emily Kessler. She is from America and has just recently moved to Japan," Ryuuzaki-sensei announced.

"Hey! You're the girl who's on the list for the ranking tournament!" A boy shouted.

"Sure am," Emily replied. "You got a problem with that?"

"I always thought that a girl couldn't play tennis!" the boy shouted. Now, at this point, Emily could have said a lot of things. For once, she decided to keep her cool.

"Well, what's your name?" Emily asked smirking.

"Mazashi Atashi," Atashi replied.

"Well, I believe, from my understanding, I am going to be veursing you today after my match with Fuji," Emily replied.

"I doubt you'll last a minute in a match against me and barely a second against Kikumaru," Atashi replied.

"We'll see about that," Emily said and turned to take her seat.

"Ok enough with that! You all have that test on page 347, so get to work! It's a test grade! Emily, if you don't think you'll be able to do this math, I'll let you take the test next week," Ryuuzaki-sensei replied. Emily thought for a minute and the answered, "Well, can I take the test today just to see how much I need to make up and to see what I already know?"

"Sure," Ryuuzaki replied. Emily opened her book and looked at the test.

_B? The equation is b (45)b+b-6 (678_)b Emily thought as she read over the problem. _We learned this last year, it's to easy! _Emily started scribbling down answers and in no time was finished. Ryuuzaki-sensei collected her test and glanced over it.

"These answers are all correct," Ryuuzaki-sensei said.

"I did this type of math last year," Emily replied. "Apparently," Ryuuzaki replied and walked back to her desk. Emily looked to her side and saw breezing through the test easily while Eiji seemed to be having some difficulty with it. It made Emily think back to the plane ride.

_Emily's whole family was spread out throughout the plane. Well, Matt and their dad were sitting together, but her mom and her were separated from their family. Emily didn't mind. She was just going to play he DS and watch TV. No communication needed. She had the window seat and was sitting next to a redheaded boy who apparently couldn't sit still. Emily went into her carry-on bag and took out her DS to play Super Mario DS, Japanese version. After playing for about 10 minutes, she saw the boy looking over her shoulder._

_"Can I help you?" Emily said smiling letting a small laugh escape._

_"Nya... I wish I had my DS. I left it at home in Japan," He replied. Emily saw the boredom in his eyes. She wouldn't be able to bear it for 7 more hours._

_"You wanna play?" Emily asked him._

_"Sure!" he replied happily and took the game. Emily looked and saw how well he played._

_"Wow, you're good. Better than me," Emily said._

_"I've played for awhile," he replied._

_"So, what's your name?" Emily asked._

_"Kikumaru Eiji," Eiji replied smiling._

_"Ok Kikumaru-san, my name is Emily Kessler,"_

_"Don't call me Kikumaru, call my Eiji-kun," Eiji replied._

_"Ok…" Emily replied. "So, don't call me Kessler-san, call me Emily-chan," Emily replied smiling._

_"What about EmEm-chan?" Eiji questioned. Emily thought about this and the idea grew on her. "Sure!" After that, the just kept taking turns on the DS. By the end of the flight, Emily had all of the stars to beat the game._

Emily was awakened from her memory by the bell.

"Come up to my desk if you want to know your grade!" Ryuuzaki-sensei shouted. Even though Emily knew her grade, she wanted to know what the others got. First Fuji came.

"What did you get?" Emily asked.

"95, you?" Fuji replied smiling.

"100, you did really good!" Emily said smiling. Then they heard a mix between a scream and a yell.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOT A 50!?!?!" Eiji shouted at Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"I'll give you the chance to make it up tomorrow. I suggest you find someone to help you study. If you fail this test, you fail the marking period. You fail a marking period, you go to summer school. You fail summer school, you repeat the 9th grade," Ryuuzaki-sensei replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah… short chapter… I CAN'T HELP IT! I'm in a major writers block. If anyone has any suggestions, PM me or just review the ideas….


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, this chapter came to me fast…. Cool! For those who think my story is Mary-sueish…. She isn't Miss Perfect! She didn't beat Tezuka; she defiantly doesn't have the best coordination, and, who says she'll win every match? She is not Fuji or Tezuka or Ryoma, she still loses like a normal person. I'm not one to make my characters even close to being perfect! So, now I said what I need. And with that said, ON WITH THE STORY!!! Same fonts all you people! I may start writing this story in first person. Tell me if you like it this way or the other way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emily's POV**

Eiji continued to glare at the teacher. Then he made a pouted face. (That even a word? You know what I mean…)

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SUMMER SCHOOL!!!!!" he cried.

"Like I said, find a tutor for tonight after the matches. How about asking Fuji-san or Kessler-san?" Ryuuzaki-sensei explained. Eiji turned his head to Fuji and I. He ran up to them and got on his knees and begged.

"Please help me study!!!!!!" he cried as he begged. I turned my head to Fuji and then back to Eiji.

"Ok, I'll help. What about you, Fuji-san?" I asked.

"I'll help too," he replied. Eiji stared up at us and smiled.

"YES!! THANK YOU EMEM-CHAN AND FUJI-KUN!!!" Eiji shouted as he rejoiced. I let out a sigh and turned to Fuji. He could tell that my face said, "What have I gotten myself into?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lunch 12:30 p.m.**

I went through my first few classes, not explosion yet. I must be doing something right. I knew that on your first day at a new school always bring your lunch. But, I didn't have time to make something. I also didn't know what any of the food was. I decided to go with my human instincts and chose wasabi rolls. When I went into the lunchroom, I scanned the room for either Eiji and Fuji or Tezuka. Mostly Eiji and Fuji considering I didn't think Tezuka was very fond of me. Oddly enough, I saw all three of them sitting together with some other 9th graders I didn't know. I saw one open seat and sat down in it.

"Hey," I said and I looked around the table.

"Who are you?" a boy with square glasses asked.

"Emily Kessler. I'm new. I only know Fuji, Eiji, and Tezuka, that's all," Then I saw another familiar face. "And Oishi, but only a little," I took a bite of my wasabi roll. My face turned red. It was way too spicy!!!

"Hot!!!!!" I shouted taking a drink of my water.

"What the hell is in that!?!?" I shouted.

"Wasabi." Fuji said smiling.

"You want it?" I said pushing the plate away.

"Sure," he replied as I watched him take a bite out of the wasabi roll. Apparently, he liked it. I made a twisted face at this and sighed. But, I had no money left. No breakfast+ no lunch me starving to death and fainting on the tennis courts. That happened once when the same thing happened, without the wasabi rolls. Apparently Tezuka picked up on this and slid me some money.

"Go get something to eat that you would actually eat. Get nothing with the word 'wasabi' in it," he said sternly. I counted the money, it all equaled up to 400 yen.

"Thanks Tezuka-kun!" I said I went to the lunch booth and ordered ramen. Why didn't I see that on the menu before? I walked back to the table and caught a few girls glaring daggers into my back.

_Tch, they're immature fangirls of the guys. Pathetic._ I kept waling back to a table and some blonde girl cut me off with other girls in her 'clan'.

"Where are you going?" she said in an obnoxious tone.

"To go eat my lunch," I replied in a regular tone.

"With the tennis boys? I don't think so. Seeing as you're new, I'll give you a get by free card. We, as in, my friends and I, are the only girls aloud to sit with them. You are a new girl, a loser. So, go. Go sit with some math nerds or something, where you belong," she said with her arms across her chest. I decided to keep my head cool for once and actually think things through. I had an idea. Go sit with my friends, the tennis people. I brushed past her and muttered, "Blonde bitch," And within a second, the girl pushed my ramen onto my chest as it splattered onto me. "Well, well, looks like you're a flat-chested bitch and you were talking about yourself, except your not blonde," she snickered. I felt millions of eyes staring at me. I ran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The event in the lunchroom is based on a real event that happened to me. Whenever someone that is mean to me is blonde, I always call him or her that. I also was reading the book Speak today, I know it's an adult/young-adult novel, but whatever, and started thinking about the character, Mel. If anyone has read the book, you know what happens on her 1st day at lunch. It's sorta similar. Well, later.


	8. Chapter 8

WAHO!! MY SCHOOL WON THE TENNIS STATE CHAMPIONSHIPS FOR VARSITY LEVEL!!! I'm not on the varsity team; I can't even play tennis that well and I got to a k-12 building. THIS A CALL FOR CELEBRATION!! –brings is Fuji-

Fuji: Yes?

Me: Hi. For once, I'll put the disclaimer cause' I've never done that because I'm too lazy!

Fuji: Is the Apocalypse coming?

Me: -whacks Fuji's head- SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!

Fuji: Em-chan doesn't own Tennis no Ohjisama. If she did, she would be whacking me a lot more rather than tracing me out of a book. Happy now?

Me: Very. ON WITH THE STORY!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tezuka's POV**

The cafeteria suddenly became quiet. It was an eerie silence. Why did those girls do that to her? She is new and she didn't even do anything! Even though I've only known Emily-san for about a day, she doesn't seem like she would do anything to anyone purposely. Then those girls came to our table.

"I got rid of the newbie. So, mind if I sit here?" she said as she at the table trying to impress us. "I'm Niana Hikari,"

"Get out of here," I said sharply.

"Excuse me?" Hikari replied in a shocked tone.

"I saw what you did to Emily-san. You don't treat someone like that," I replied sharply.

"Tch, I try doing a favor and this is what I get?" she scoffed as she got up.

"So Tezuka, what are you going to do?" Fuji said smiling. Does he ever not smile?

"I'll be back," I said as I go up and pushed my seat under the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emily's POV**

I kept running. I finally stopped when I was on the other side of campus and my legs hurt. Running in a skirt was hard! I saw a large Sakura tree and decided to climb onto it. After climbing to the very top branch, I flipped on the branch and dangled upside down. I loved seeing things in a different way, and upside down was a perfect way to look at things. Even peoples personalities seemed to be different.

"Oi," said a deep voice. It caught me off guard and I fell off the branch. Right before I hit the ground, I grabbed onto a large branch that was sticking out and slowly brought myself to the ground. I realized who had caught me off guard, it was Tezuka.

"Hey! At least warn me! I could have been killed!" I shouted.

"Why did you run?" he asked. I sighed and looked at the ground.

""Because," I replied. I didn't feel like talking about it.

"Those girls are worthless and mean. Don't listen to them," Tezuka said. We walked back to the senior classes and I went to my last class of the day, English.

"Today, we will be reviewing proper tenses of the English language," he said. I smiled. If I ever got a bad grade in this class, I would have to be mentally unstable. I decided to review my tennis strategy during class. Sensei didn't seem to care, what a perfect last class.

**RING!!!!!!!!!!**

I got up and walked out the door with Fuji and Eiji.

"So Eiji-kun, you ready for match?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah!! I'm not going to go easy on you, EmEm-chan, nya!" Eiji exclaimed. When we walked outside, it started pouring rain.

"Uh, Fuji-san, do you guys play tennis when it rains?" I asked.

"No, I guess the matches will start tomorrow. We should head to your house then and start studying," Fuji explained.

"NO!!! I WANTED TO PLAY EMEM-CHAN TODAY!!" Eiji pouted.

"Do you want to pass math?" I asked smiling.

"Nya, you're mean EmEm-chan," Eiji said.

"I have my bike and two sets of pegs. One of you go on the back and the other on the front," I said. We started biking home with Fuji on the front and Eiji on the back. Also, my little brother Matt followed us. When we pulled into our driveway I saw a familiar car. We ran into the house to avoid getting more wet.

"**MOM!! DAD!! WE'RE HOME!!!!!" **I shouted.

"**Come into the living room! I have a surprise!!" **Mom shouted back.

"Follow me," I said to Fuji and Eiji and Matt followed behind us. We walked into our semi-furnished living room. There I saw my grandma and grandpa. I ran over to them and gave them a hug

"**Bubee, Mashy, what are you doing here?" **I asked.

"**Visiting and considering moving here. The weather is so nice here and the air is cleaner that the air in the city," **Bubee said. **"Who are these to boys?" **she asked pointing to Eiji and Fuji. Then I remembered, I forgot to tell my parents that they were coming to study!

"**Oh right… Um, Bubee, Mashy, these are my new friends from school, Eiji and Fuji. Um, Mom, you remember Eiji from the plane ride, right? Well, it turns out he goes to Seigaku as well. He is also in all of my classes as well as Fuji, who is one of Eiji's friends. We had a math test today and Fuji and I did fine but Eiji didn't. Ryuuzaki-sensei said that if he didn't pass the make up test tomorrow, he'll fail the semester. If he fails the semester, he has to go to summer school. So, Fuji and I decided to help him. Can we go and study in my room?" **I asked.

"**Fine, I'll make you guys some popcorn," **Mom replied. I turned to leave and then my grandma spoke.

"**Emily, you look cute in a skirt. Why didn't you wear clothes like that in the states?" **she asked. I realized that I still had to change clothes.

"Wait here," I said to Fuji and Eiji. I quickly ran upstairs and changed into basketball shorts and a tee shirt. I ran back downstairs and saw that the popcorn was ready.

"**Ok, I'll be going," **I said grabbing Fuji and Eiji by the back of their necks. I didn't want my parents to start interrogating them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yiddish Vocab (for all of you who don't know, it's a language from Russia that Jews speak! I am half Jewish! This is actually what I call my grandparents!)

Bubee-Grandma

Mashy: Morris

Well, there you have it, chapter 8. I know this chapter was a bit rushed, but, I had the idea in my head, just, nothing would work itself into writing. So, criticize if you want, just not in a mean way, in a good way. I'll give any flavor ice cream to my reviewers, so, ja ne!

EmEm-sama.


	9. Chapter 9

SO SO SO SORRY!!! MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN DOWN FOR THE PAST 6 WEEKS!!! So, for the first time in several weeks, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me, Fuji, and Eiji all sat on the floor of my bedroom. Eiji practically strained himself over the practice problems I had given him.

"Nya EmEm-chan, these are hard!" Eiji whined as he flopped back on the floor.

"Eiji, these problems are the same level as the test!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe I'll drop math," he complained.

"Can't do that till High School," I replied.

"Eiji, you think of it in a difficult way. Think of it in a more simple way," Fuji stated.

"It's still to hard!!" Eiji shouted. I reached over into the drawer of my desk and pulled out a package of candy.

"For every 5 you get right, you get a piece of candy. Do problems 45-55 on page 375 under extra review," I said. Eiji sighed and started doing the problems. Fuji and I kept staring at him as we ate popcorn. Again I noticed that Fuji hadn't opened his eyes.

"Have you ever, in your whole life, opened your eyes?" I asked.

"Yes," Fuji replied. I sighed and looked at Eiji. Surprisingly, he was almost finished.

"Done!" he shouted. I went to the back of the book and looked over his answers.

"All correct, you get 2 pieces of candy," I said smiling.

"YES!" Eiji shouted. Fuji just kept smiling. It was starting to creep me out. Then, a Bichon Frise with a blue collar and a Toy Poodle with a pink collar ran into the room.

"Fred! Ethel! You guys are here!" I shouted hugging my dogs.

"EmEm-chan, who are these two, nya?" Eiji asked.

"Fred and Ethel, my dogs. When we were coming to Japan, these two had to go through all kinds of verifications so I haven't seen them in 3 weeks," I said rubbing my dogs heads.

"What's wrong with the poodle?" Fuji asked. Ethel just stood in one spot staring aimlessly.

"She has Arthritis and is blind. Her hearing is pretty shot to," I said. Eiji quickly hugged Ethel.

"She's ok though, nya?!" he shouted.

"To a degree," I said. I turned around and saw Fred eating our popcorn.

"Fred!" I shouted. Soon, we all bursted into laughter.

After about an hour and a half, Fuji and Eiji had left. Also, my bag of candy was half empty. At least Eiji wouldn't fail his make up test. I ran downstairs to see if dinner was ready. I peered into the kitchen and saw Dad making chicken tempura. Whenever we went to a Japanese restaurant in the states, I always got chicken tempura.

"**So, Dad, you're attempting a Japanese dinner?"** I asked smiling sarcastically. Usually Dad's dinners are really good.

"**Very funny. Go see Bubee and Mashy in the dining room,"** he replied.

"**Oh, so we eat as a family when we have guests?"** I said sarcastically.

"**Your full of jokes to day,"** Dad said sarcastically. I must get my sarcasm from him. I ran into the dining room and sat down.

"**How's your back, Bubee?"** I asked trying to make a conversation.

"**Fine, fine. I want to ask you something. Why didn't you wear clothes like you did today in the states. You never wore skirts or dresses. You looked very pretty but then you got into you usual, boyish clothes." **Bubee asked.

"**That's the school uniform at Seigaku. I was complaining to Mom about wearing it, but unfortunatly, I have to. I like to wear boyish clothes because I'm a tomboy. I'm very confident when I wear clothes like that, it's just the way I am and a way to express myself."** I replied. **"I'm trying out for the tennis team. To get the captain to put me through the rankings I had to play a game against him in tennis. I lost, but he still put me through the rankings. I'm the only girl."**

"**Very interesting. Back when Bubee and me were kids, girls couldn't play sports. They would sew or knit," **Mashy replied. Then, Matt ran in.

"**Em! What's for dinner?"** Matt asked.

"**Chicken tempura," **I said and Matt sighed.

"**I was afraid he was going to make me try something like gizzard!" **Matt shouted. Then, Mom and Dad walked in.

"**Dinner is served,"** Mom said. We all ate and talked. Matt and I talked about school, Mom and Dad talked about work, and Fred and Ethel paced under the table, hoping for a scrap or two of human food. After dinner, Matt and I played tennis against the wall. We would play like wallball, except we would use our rackets. At 8:45, Mom called us in. We took our showers and I watched T.V. in my room until 9:30. I took out my contacts and went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I liked this chapter. If you have any questions, review! I give cookies and cheese to reviwers!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so, here is my new chapter. I have a good reason why it takes me so long to update. I have camp from 8-4, I swim from 4-6, I eat and shower from 6:30-7:15, and from 7:45-9:15, and I have karate. I got to bed at 10:30, so, I don't have enough time. Swimming really wears me out, I'm only 12 and I'm swimming with high scholars. I do everything they do, you try doing 200 laps! So, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:30 A.M Wednesday**

**BEEP!**

I glared at my alarm clock. I rolled to my side and fell out of the bed.

"Ow…" I muttered. I pulled myself up and got dressed and ran into the kitchen where my family was.

"Morning," I muttered sleepily

"Tired?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"Em, we should go," Matt said.

"Don't you have to eat something?" Bubee asked? I ran into the fridge and took out an apple.

"See ya," I said running to the garage. Matt and I got onto our bikes and left. The ride to Seigaku wasn't that long, only 20 minutes. Then, I remembered, the tournament.

"No!! I forgot my racquets!!!" I shouted.

"Em!! Will you have to forfeit?!?!" Matt shouted at me.

"Maybe I can sneak home at lunch," I said. _But, the ride home and back will be 40 minutes and lunch is only 30 minutes! _I thought as I kept riding. When we got to the school, I locked my bike and went to the locker room. Unfortunately, I ran into Niana Hikari again. I kept my head down and went to my locker. When I opened it, all of my books flew off the shelf and onto the floor.

"Oops," Niana said in a mock tone. I wished that my glare would shoot daggers, no luck. But, my glare seemed to intimidate her, that was fine, for now. I stuffed all of my books messily into my bag and went to math. There I saw Fuji and Eiji in the room.

"Morning!" I happily greeted them. They turned their heads to me.

"Morning, EmEm-chan!" Eiji greeted.

"Did you study at all?" I asked.

"Err… maybe, nya." Eiji mumbled.

"You didn't study, right?" Fuji asked, still smiling.

"Fuji! Why did you tell her?" Eiji pouted.

"Well, do you remember what to do in those algebra equations," I asked. Eiji started thinking very hard.

"Yes! Nya!" Eiji shouted. Then, the classroom door opened. At the door was Tezuka.

"Morning, Tezuka-san," I greeted. He looked around the room, and left.

"Is he always this cold?" I asked.

"Yes, nya!" Eiji shouted.

"No, he just doesn't talk much. He's really a nice guy once you get to know him," Fuji said, still smiling. That was started to freak me out.

"No he's not, Fuji! He's really mean!! He makes us run laps!" Eiji shouted.

"Isn't that what he's supposed to do?" I asked, smiling.

"EmEm-chan! Whose side are you on, nya?!?!" Eiji shouted.

"I barely know him! He may be my neighbor, but I've only lived here for 3 days!" I exclaimed.

"You're Bunchou's neighbor?!?!" Fuji and Eiji shouted.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I'm surprised that he doesn't make you run laps at home!" Eiji exclaimed. "He once made me run laps when I saw him at the supermarket! Twenty laps around the store! People were staring!" he pouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's short, I know. So, if you review, I give you cookies! Tasty, tennis ball shaped cookies!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, this is chapter 11. Don't have much to say, so…

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would Tezuka make you run laps around the supermarket?" I asked.

"I said hi to him and then put my really cold water bottle on his neck! That's all!" Eiji pouted. I could tell Fuji was hiding a laugh, and so was I. Eiji could tell.

"You guys are so mean, nya!" Eiji shouted. Then, Ryuuzaki-sensei came in.

"I have an announcement to make! As we all know, there is a coed tennis team. But, the school boards across the country have agreed to make a separate boys and girls tennis team!" my jaw dropped. "Meet today after school. We'll have matches to decide the regulars, vice-captain, and captain." With that statement, I felt as if my whole Japanese life so far went under. Then, I felt someone tap my shoulder. Eiji passed me a note.

Don't join the girl's tennis team unless you're Ready to get beaten humiliatingly 

_Got it?_

_Nianna Hikari _

I turned my head to Eiji and Fuji. Eiji was staring at me with large, disappointed, catlike eyes. Fuji had a solemn look on his face and, even though his eyes were closed, seemed to penetrate me.

"Kikumaru-san!" sensei shouted.

"H-Hai?" Eiji replied with a jump.

"You have to take your test," she replied.

"Oh…right," Eiji replied. I mouthed, 'Good luck,' he smiled in return and gave me a thumbs up.

After that, the class seemed to fly by.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RING!!**

I took all of my books and went up to the teacher.

"I know what you're going to say. You're asking what team you'll be on. You'll be on the girl's team. From what Kunimitsu told me, you're pretty good. We need some good players on the girl's team. Are you looking for the captain position?" Sensei asked me.

"Ano… yes," I said quietly.

"Good, now go. Or you'll be late for class." I nodded and left for my next class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:01, lunch**

The lunch bell rang and headed for the front gate. I was so close to getting out and…

"Oi," said a deep voice behind me. I groaned and turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" Tezuka asked.

"No where," I said nonchalantly.

"What about lunch?" he asked.

"Same for you," I asked. He just stared at me. His eyes were searching for an answer in mine.

"Fine! I left my racquets at home and I'm gonna bike home and get them!" I shouted.

"Ok," Tezuka replied.

"I'm going," I mumbled. He didn't say anything after that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was biking as fast as I could. I saw my street up ahead. Luckily, there were no cars in the driveway. I took my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I ran through the house and grabbed basketball shorts and a tank top, and two tennis racquets. I stuffed everything into my tennis bag, slung it over my shoulder, and ran out of the house, locking the door behind me. I looked at my watch. It read 12:20. I jumped onto my bike a biked as fast as I could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seigaku, 12:35**

I threw my bike onto the ground and ran to the locker rooms. I was lucky that the locker room was so close to my class. I knew I was late, but all I'd have to do is say that I got lost. I've only been here a day, so it should work. I ran to my classroom and jerked the door open.

"G-Gomen…-huff- got…lost…from…lunch…-huff-won't happen…again…-huff-." I tried to catch my breath, but my words came out in a stutter.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," my history teacher stated. I nodded and took my seat. Then. A note flew over my shoulder and onto my desk.

Where were you? I know you didn't get lost! 

_You said that you were going to get a book you left in the classroom!_

I sighed and wrote back,

_Forgot my tennis racquets. _

_Went home and got hem._

_Sorry I didn't explain._

_Funny, only here 2 days and I'm already breaking rules!_

Eiji read the note and gave my chair a sharp kick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter 11! I give cookies to reviewers!


	12. Chapter 12

I FINALLY updated. YEA!

Fuji: Apocalypse?

Me: slaps Fuji's head OI! I'm on the high school swim team, I'm in 7th grade, and, I do karate!

Fuji: I do tennis.

Me: slaps forehead Che… ON WITH THE STORY!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RING!!**

"Remember! There's a test on Chapter 9 tomorrow! I suggest you study!" sensei shouted as we got our stuff together. Panic filled my brain. I walked up to the sensei's desk.

"Ano… sensei, I don't know any Japanese History," I said timidly.

"Well, I suggest you study," the sensei said sadistically.

"But…"

"No buts! Study!" sensei demanded.

"H-Hai!" I ran out the door, only to run directly into someone very, very tall.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I shouted and looked up.

"Oh, hi Tezuka-san!" I said smiling. "How's the weather up there?" his eyebrow twitched.

"Oi," he replied in a deep voice.

Yeah… I gotta get to English class, ja ne!" I shouted and ran down the hallway to catch up to Fuji and Eiji. Finally, they came into view.

"Oi! Fuji-san! Eiji-kun!" I shouted and ran up next to them.

"Saa… Emily-san. Only here two days and you're already breaking the rules," Fuji said…still smiling…

"Sh-shut up!" I snapped. Then, I realized something. "Eiji-kun! How did you do on the test?"

"Aced it!" Eiji replied wholeheartedly.

"He means he got an 89," Fuji corrected.

"Nya! Fujiko! Don't tell her!" Eiji pouted.

"Sorry, my mistake," Fuji said. It was apparent that it wasn't a mistake.

"Whatever!" I shouted smiling. Then, I saw Nianna Hikari walk by, shouting daggers at me with her eyes. I shot back. I felt someone tug at my hair.

"Nya, EmEm-chan, you ok?" Eiji asked, slightly worried.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I mumbled.

"Are you going to try an become captain of the girls team?" Fuji asked.

"What of course!" I replied happily. My stomach growled. "Now I just realized that I didn't have any lunch and barely any breakfast," I muttered. From that, the day wore on till the first official girls tennis team practice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3:45 Seigaku Tennis Court**

Ryuuzaki-sensei stood in front of a large group of girls. Some 7th and 8th graders, but many 9th graders.

"Ok! 7th graders! You can't compete in the tournament for the regulars. 8th graders, only you girls who think you're good enough can compete. Same goes for 9th graders! So, anyone who can't or won't compete, you can leave. Everyone else, follow me." We followed Ryuuzaki-sensei into the clubhouse.

"Everyone, take a number from this bin. As most of you probably guessed, we're doing this as a tournament style. So, pull a number." I pulled 6, my lucky number.

"Lucky me," I muttered. (I know, that sorta sounds like Sengoku…)

"Everyone write your name on the back and put it into its slot on the board. Now then, let the tournament begin!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, for those good people who read author notes, I need 7 other regulars. 3 8th graders and 5 9th graders. So, if you, or want your OC in the story, put your OC in the review. I want a FULL description! Eye color, weight, whatever. If you want, add who you would like to be together, POSSIBLY, in the story. Exclude Tezuka and Eiji though, ya know. Maybe some other from the other teams if you want, but only the really well known ones! Yeah, if I get to many replies, I'll pick from a hat. So, with that said….

I GIVE COOKIES TO REVIEWERS AND CONCRITTERS! Flames make me laugh. I'll laugh really hard… but say nice stuff though! Oh! And, next summer, I'M GOING TO TOKYO WITH MY FRIEND!!! YAY!!!

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

All right, here's the deal. I need more OCs. I got like, 4. I need a lot of detail on these! Especially grade and whom you want them to be with! I really need those tiny, tiny details so I can develop the character in my head. Cool? Cool. Also if your character for those people reviewed already, they'll be in the story a little later! With that said, ON WITH THE STORY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at the tournament roster. Niana Hikari was in the complete opposite division then me.

_Damn…_I thought.

"All right! Everyone go get changed and meet me back here in ten minutes!" Ryuuzaki-sensei shouted. We all went to the locker rooms. Then I realized that my bag was in the front of the school. I started sprinting towards the entrance.

"Oi! What's the matter, Kessler-san? Quitting already?" shouted a familiar, obnoxious, voice.

"Ha, no way! I'm just warming up. You should consider that too. You may 'accidentally' get hurt if you make it to playing against me!" I shouted over my shoulder to Niana Hikari. I eventually got to my bag and took off for the locker room again. Once in the locker room, I quickly changed into basketball shorts and a white tee shirt. I grabbed my tennis racquet and ran to where we were supposed to meet. I started to get very, very hyper. I felt like I had to run about a thousand laps to stop myself from going crazy. Right as I was about to turn the corner, I ran into someone very, very tall… again.

"Oi! Unrealistically tall person!" I said cheerfully to Tezuka. "Hey, do you see that Hurricane all the way over in the Atlantic up there?" His mouth moved, like he was going to say something, but turned away.

_Jackass… Doesn't even respond to my jokes…_I thought and a sad look came over my face. He turned his head around and looked at me.

"Don't let your guard down," Tezuka said in a monotone.

_What the hell does that mean? _I thought as I cocked my head to one side just as a dog does.

"Oi! Tezuka-san!" he turned around and looked at me. "Don't let your guard down, too!" I shouted and kept running to the tennis courts. I stopped in front of a large group of girls.

"All right! The following matches should proceed to their designated courts. Up first on Court A is… Niana Hikari and Himoshi Sakuya. On Court B… Hina Nami and Mirage Koase. On Court C… Reina Ryuusei and Umina Nika. An on Court D… Emily Kessler and Kojimoto Toji.

"All right! I'm up first!" I shouted out loud. Then, about a hundred eyes fixed on me.

"Uh… I like being first…" I said sheepishly and put my hands behind my head. I stepped onto the court and looked at my opponent. It was a little 8th grader who was shaking at the sight having to play a 9th grader. I stuck out my hand.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. The 8th grader just stared at me with big eyes.

"You're new at tennis, aren't you?" I said quietly.

"H-Hai. M-my senpai dared me too… and said she'd take my books and stuff if I didn't play…" the girl said quietly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Niana-senpai," she whispered back. I thought for a minute.

"Ok, I'll work as hard as I can to defeat Niana for you, how's that?" I asked smiling.

"Arigato senpai!" the girl said as her face lit up.

"You can serve first," I said.

**10 minutes later…**

"Game and set! Emily wins 6 games to love!" the referee shouted.

"Wow, senpai! You're really good!" Nika exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks!" I said smiling. "You've got a good serve. Work with that and everything else will build on that!" I got off the court and watched the next few matched. Then, there were the quarterfinals. Next, I was pitted against a 9th grader, Kisyushimi Tanaya.

"Hi!" she shouted.

"Hi!" I replied, just as happy. I looked at her eyes. They were a deep green, but one thing was wrong with her left eye. It didn't seem to follow like the right eye did.

"Are you blind?" I asked.

"Only in one eye, but don't go easy on me!" Tanaya exclaimed.

"If you insist!" I shouted happily.

"**No holding back!**" she shouted back in English. My jaw dropped, but I regained my composure.

"**So, you lived in America for some time?**" I asked.

"**You could say that,**" she replied.

"One set match! Kisyushimi to serve!" the ref shouted.

Tanaya threw the ball up served it. When it bounced in the service box, it didn't go the path of the ball, but bounced back into the net.

"Nice serve," I replied. _Even if she's blind, she has an uncanny accuracy that allows her to put an extreme amount of spin on the ball and accurately place it. _I thought and watched the next serve closely. This time, the serve was a normal serve and I hit it into the far corner. Amazingly, she got to it.

_What if I aim at her blind side...?_ I thought. I hit a cross shot to the right and she got to it.

_Ok… what if I hit a drop shot down the middle… _I hit a sharp drop shot and got the point.

And then, the score continues.

"Game to Kessler! Kessler leads 5 games to 2!" the ref shouted. Then, I noticed something different about Tanaya's eyes, they were icy blue! Also, both eyes followed the same way!

"How on Earth…?" I asked.

"Heh… that's a secret!" Tanaya shouted smiling!

"Whatever!" I shouted happily and grabbed a ball out of my pocket. I tossed the ball up and hit it. Instead of doing a high bounce from the sharp spin, it did one, low, soft bounce.

"Hehehe!" I snickered. I served a normal serve this time. Tanaya hit it back and I lobbed the ball. Tanaya backed up and jumped. Then, she did the strangest smash I've ever seen. She grabbed the racquet with two hands a smashed it hard. I tried to return it but my racquet flew out of my hand.

"Wow! What an awesome smash!" I shouted. I grabbed another ball and used my special serve.

"It's so easy to return!!!" Tanaya replied happily.

_Che…_ I gripped my racquet and hit a ball to the back and charged the net.

"Dumb idea!" Tanaya shouted and lobbed it behind my head. I ran as fast as I could to get the ball. I dove for it and it just barley went over the net.

"To close…" I muttered. I grabbed another ball and hit my fastest serve I could get. I aced it. Sweat dripped down my face. I hated the hot weather. On top of that, my stamina sucks and it was humid. I grabbed another ball.

_I've gotta make this count. I won't make it much longer after this…_ I tossed the ball up and served it as fast as I could. Tanaya managed to return it.

"Well, it seems like your stamina is low!" Tanaya shouted. She seemed so relaxed and not tired at all. We rallied for a while.

"What's the matter? To tired to attack?" Tanaya shouted tauntingly and hit a sharp drop shot close to the net. And I was on the baseline. I ran as fast as I could and dove into the ball and barely made it, but I made it.

"Game and set! Emily wins 6 games to 3!" I saw Tanaya's eyes fade back to green and one eye start to look aimlessly.

"God, you're good!" I exclaimed. "How did you do that 2 handed smash?"

"I was a goalie in soccer. Bunchou on my team in America, in fact," Tanaya explained.

"Oh, right! That's the way you throw the ball to your teammates! Clever you could use that in tennis!" I exclaimed.

"Everyone! 30 minute break!" Ryuuzaki-sensei shouted. I went to the far water fountain because the close one was too crowded. I was lucky that the water fountain was near where the boys were playing. I wanted to see how good they were. I saw Tezuka playing Oishi and apparently dominating him. I saw the Ryoma kid playing against this kid that looked like a snake. I saw Fuji playing an 8th grader with spiky hair, and I saw Eiji playing this really tall crazy kid. I went to the water fountain and took several long gulps and put my head under the water.

"Ah… that feels so good…" I muttered happily. Then, I felt someone throw a towel on me. I jumped up and spun around.

"Eiji-kun!" I shouted and threw his towel back at him. "That towel is full of sweat! Gross!" I shouted laughing. He threw it back at me.

"Now you're asking for it!" I put the towel under the water and threw the towel back to Eiji, drenching his shirt.

"Nya, EmEm-chan! I have to play tennis in this!" Eiji shouted, throwing the towel back at me, drenching my shirt.

"Hey! I'm wearing a white shirt!" I shouted. My shirt started to become see-through.

"Uh… sorry…" Eiji said turning away. I looked away.

"Er… no big deal," I said shyly.

"Kikumaru! Get to your next match!" shouted a deep voice approaching us. I turned around and saw Tezuka.

"Oi! Keep your guard up!" I shouted, getting into a mock fight stance. Eiji started screaming with laughter. Tezuka's eyebrows twitched. "Err… I gotta go Eiji-kun, Tezuka-san. Ja!" I shouted and ran towards the courts.

"Kikumaru," Tezuka said in a deep voice.

"Has, nya?"

"What happened to her shirt?"

"I threw a wet towel at her…nya…."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kikumaru," Tezuka said.

"H-Hai?"

"Go run twenty laps,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of this chapter! I hoped you liked it!

Fuji: Saa…give good reviews and I'll give you wasabi…

Me: Fuji… we don't want to kill the reviewers….

Fuji: I do…

Me: sweat drop Ok… Remember, reviews, and people who want to be an OC! Ja!


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah! No school tomorrow! SO, up late tonight!

Fuji: You got a B- in math.

Me: Err… so?

Fuji: You're honors, you should get A's.

Me: --' Uh… yeah. She turned the assignment into a quiz and everyone failed it. I got a 44… EVEN THE FREAKING SMARTEST KID IN THE CLASS GOT A FREAKING 69!

Fuji: You got a B+ in Spanish.

Me: Got a 77 on a test…

Fuji: B- in P.E.? I thought that was your favorite and best subject.

Me: Stupid cue ball P.E. teacher screwed up my grade. He explained it all today. IN YOUR FACE!!!!

Fuji: …..

Me: To everyone, I'm sorry if your OC wasn't picked. I had a lot of people want to become one and I could only choose 7. If I picked you, you had the best OC description and I could very accurately picture the character in my head and work with the personality. Cool? Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Fuji's POV)_

I stepped off the tennis courts from my match. It was against an 8th grader, so I went easy on him.

"FUJIKO!!!!!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

"Saa… what did you do now, Eiji?" I asked.

"I threw a wet towel at EmEm-chan!" he cried. I quirked an eyebrow.

"And?" I asked smiling.

"AND?!?! NYA!!!!!!" Eiji screamed.

"And?" I asked again.

"NYA!!!! SHE WAS WEARING A WHITE SHIRT!!!" Eiji screamed.

"So?" I asked, trying to hide a laugh.

"FUJIKO!! YOU KNOW!!! IT BECAME SEE-THROUGH!" Eiji screamed.

"I don't think that's something you want to scream," I replied. Eiji's eye widened. Onlookers stared.

"NYA!!! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!" Everyone turned away.

"So?" I asked.

"I THINK SHE'S MAD AT ME, NYA!!!!" Eiji screamed in my ear. I tugged at my ear.

"Saa… Emily-san doesn't seem like she'd get angry about things like that," I replied softly.

"Nya… I hope not," Eiji murmured. Then, I had an idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Emily's POV)_

"Jeez, now my shirt is soaked and see-through," I murmured. Then, I walked into someone.

"Ah! Sorry!" I said quickly. I looked at who it was. It was Tanaya.

"Oh, hey Tanaya-san," I said smiling.

"Hey Emily-san," she replied happily. "What happened to your shirt?"

"I know what happened," a snobbish voice said. We turned around and saw Niana Hikari and her friends.

"What do you want, Niana?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well isn't it obvious?" she asked. Her friends sniggered. I sighed. And let my short hair fall onto my face.

"Well, you are so freaking poor that you have to be a prostitute so you can make money. Have you seen the clothes you wear? Looks like you make it from a rag shop. That's why your shirt is see-through, you little disgraceful prostitute!" Niana shouted. My eyes widened and completely lost it.

"You little-" I shouted and someone grabbed me by the shoulder. I looked up and it was Eiji.

"Hoi! Why are you so mean to her, nya!" he shouted. His eyes weren't the silly, playful catlike eyes now. They were like a really ticked off cat that was woken up way to early.

"Oh, Kiku-chan, I didn't mean to get you angry," Niana said in a flirtatious voice.

"Nya! Shut up!" Eiji shouted.

"Eiji, calm down," Tanaya said, still glaring at Niana.

"Nya! Tanaya-chan! Did you hear what she said!" Eiji shouted.

"Yes, but you don't need to go crazy! Just, take a deep breath and count to 10 or something. No idea what crazy idea they've come up with these days to calm you down," Tanaya replied. I sighed and glared at Niana.

"Listen to me. I will make it to the finals and you better to and I will personally crush you," I said coldly. It was that tone of voice that I never, ever use. Eiji looked at me in shock.

"EmEm-chan…" Eiji said softly. My eyes became slits and my blue-green eyes seemed to pierce.

"Emily-san, lets go," Tanaya said.

"Fine," I mumbled and turned away with Eiji and Tanaya.

"Oh! I forgot to give you this!" Eiji shouted happily and handed me a tee shirt.

"What's this for?" I asked. Eiji's face became red.

"Uh, remember what I did to your shirt…" Eiji replied quietly. My jaw dropped and my face became red but I tilted my head.

"Err… right. I'll go change," I stated. Then, I heard Coach Ryuuzaki shout,

"Alright! Practice is over for today! For those who have reached the semifinals, good for you! We will continue tomorrow. So, get a good rest!" I turned back to Eiji.

"Guess I'm going home. See ya tomorrow then," I said and ran towards where my bike was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:30 p.m. At the back of Emily's house**

"**Matt! You have to hit the ball harder!"** I shouted to my brother as we hit the ball against the wall.

"**How about we see who can hit the ball the furthest over the house?" **Matt asked.

"**Okay, 1, 2, 3!" **

"**Em! Matt! Come in for dinner!" **My arm jerked the wrong way and the ball lobbed up into the gutter on the roof.

"**You do know that you're going to get that, right?" **my mom asked, or rather, commanded.

"**After dinner?" **I asked.

"**Now," **my mom stated. I sighed and stared at the gutter as my brother and mom went into the house. I ran to the garage and grabbed the ladder. I leaned it against the side of the house and climbed up the ladder and got next to the ball.

"Oi," said a deep voice.

"Agh!!!!" I shouted and slipped from the ladder. I started to fall 3 stories to the ground. Fortunately, Tezuka caught me but due to the force of me falling and the fact that I'm a little overweight, fell straight to the ground with Tezuka right after me. I landed flat on my back. My eyes shot open and I saw Tezuka on top of me. My eyes widened and so did his. I snapped back to reality.

"GET OFF! GET OFF!!" I shouted again and again and kicked him in the stomach several times and he eventually got off and clenched his stomach. I jumped up and glared at him.

"YOU!!!!" I shouted.

"Calm down," he said sternly. I kept glaring.

"Fine, to pay me back for almost killing me, you have to help me study for a test in history that I'll fail unless you help me!" I shouted. Tezuka's eyebrows twitched and his facial expression read, ' This will be hell,'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, review! Cookies and milk to reviewers!


	15. Chapter 15

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE TIME!!!!!! In a nutshell, I moved back up north but I had to stay with my cousins in New Jersey for two months and we didn't hook up our computer. Now, we just moved back into my old hometown in New York. AND… we set up our computer!!! YAY FOR MY COMPUTER!!! So, next chapter is when I'll unveil who is in the story as part of the girls' tennis team. So, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emily's POV**

I walked into the house dragging Tezuka along. My mom turned to me.

"Em, who is this?" 

"**Tezuka, our neighbor. He's helping me study for our history test tomarrow. I'll eat dinner later." **I replied quickly and dragged Tezuka to my room. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"And this is my sister's closet. All her clothes are in here, like shirts, pants, bras…" I kicked the door open. I saw Matt with the kid who showed him around school yesterday.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!?!?" I screamed. Most of the contents in my closet were discarded around my room.

"I was just showing Ryoma-san our house," Matt said smirking. I shouted a list of curse words at my brother in English.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!!!!" I shouted as Ryoma and Matt got up to leave.

"Nice wardrobe, Emily-senpai," Ryoma said smirking. I slammed the door closed and turned to Tezuka.

"Ok…. History time," I said as I kicked all of my clothes in the closet and tried to push it closed.

"Muromachi Period," Tezuka said dully.

"What?"

"Muromachi Period,"

"What?"

Muromachi Period,"

"I GET IT!!! MUROMACHI PERIOD!!! WHAT THE HECK IS IT?!?!" I screamed. My door opened a crack and I saw Matt's nose poke in.

"Em, are you by any chance, PMSing?" Matt asked. I threw my textbook at the door. "RUN AWAY!!!" Tezuka looked at me awkwardly.

"Don't say a word…" I commented. Shortly after that statement, Matt popped in again.

"Em, what's your bra size?" Matt asked curiously with a piece of paper and pen. I threw my backpack at the door and put a chair underneath the door knob.

"One more question!" Ryoma shouted through the door. When is your engagement to Tezuka-bonchou?" I opened the door and calmly said to Ryoma and Matt, "I have a question for you," I started opening the door. "When the devil sent you from hell, rising up slowly but surely, lurking out of the deepest trenches, ascending impatiently from the darkest shadows of Earth's land, finding your way's into your unlucky mother's stomach, making hell on Earth, did you by any chance plan this one prank, day by day to make my life miserable, or is this just one of your daily crack-ups?" Matt and Ryoma stared up at me with their jaws dropped.

"I think we should go now." Ryoma said slowly and walked away from my door. Tezuka looked at me with a look of horror.

"I didn't know you did poetry,"

"Eh… I read it in a book," I stated and picked up my textbook. "So, what's the Muromachi Period?"

"It's the period in which the Mohakinis and Carukahscos were in war."

"The who's and the what-nows?"

"You're hopeless." Tezuka replied dryly.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A-" my mom walked in the room, "nice guy…" I finished staring up at my mom.

"Huh?" Tezuka replied.

"**Matt and Ryoma looked terrified. Just so you know, they're literally in shock. They aren't even eating anything and that says a lot for the two of them,**"

"**Mom, Tezuka doesn't speak English…**" I said. Tezuka looked confused at the use of his name.

"I can just imagine what they are saying about me. 'Tezuka is weird,' 'Tezuka said I was hopeless' 'Let's spit on Tezuka's dinner tonight.

"**Mom, I feel better" **Matt said. **"What's wrong with Tezuka?" **Matt asked looking at a terrified Tezuka.

"_What's the kid saying about me now? 'I put itching powder in Tezuka's underwear,' 'I put belch powder in Tezuka's drink' The possibilities are endless!" _Tezuka thought. I waved a hand in Tezuka's face.

"Um… Are you still alive?" I asked him.

"Um… study the Muromachi Period and you'll be fine… I-I have to go home…" Tezuka said getting up to leave. He went home, checked his underwear, checked his food and his drinks and went to bed at 7:00 p.m.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, that wraps up Chapter 15! I give thanks to my lil' brother Matt!

Matt: Thank you, Thank you! No applause please-

Me: Like you'd even get one.

Matt: Ignoring that, I'll just tell you the things that me, myself, and I wrote (please put positive reviews about me). I wrote that really creepy thing that Em said, and no, I'm not emo. I wrote Em doing her wonderful studying. I wrote all of Tezuka's thoughts, and some other things I'm too lazy to remember. I hope you like my humor in there to spice it up.

Me: That's nice Matt.

Matt: Thank you Em.

Me: I give cookies, no, not the cookies the take up a thousand megabytes on the computer, the ones that thast really good! So, review, favorite, enjoy life! Merry Christmas! Crack is whack. Tobacco is whacko. You want hugs? Don't do drugs.

Matt: I would just like to say, give me more cookies than Em, don't tell her I said that though.


	16. Chapter 16

Oh my it's been a LONG time since I've updated. A little over 2 years. Oh well. The story shall continue, of course.

"Blah" Talking

"_Blah_" Thinking

"**Blah**" English Speaking or PoV Change or a loud noise. I really hope you can tell the difference.

No Copyright intended if there is any. I really hope there isn't, because that's illegal

* * *

**Emily's PoV**

Did I ever mention how much I hate history?

Or rather, how much I hate history when I don't KNOW it.

I had such a wonderful tutor last night. He spoke maybe, 3 words about it? Stupid brother and his annoying little bratty friend.

Now thanks to them, I'm sitting in history taking a test on something I don't know in a language I hardly speak.

I looked around the classroom. I see Tezuka writing quickly, almost done, seeing as he was on the essay part already. Let's see..... I'm on question 4 of 50 in the multiple choice section. With 10 minutes left in class. Fantastic. Time for random answer circling.

I turn the answer sheet over and look at the essay. Once again, no idea.

**RING!!!!!!!!**

_Damn....._ I hand in my random answer sheet and my blank essay paper and handed them to the teacher, taking an extra second to purposely glare at him as I stormed out the classroom. I walked past Tezuka quickly but whispered loudly, "Thanks, your a great tutor!" I said with an obvious sneer. He seemed taken back by this a bit but I speed walked/ ran to Eiji and Fuji.

"EmEm-chan!" Eiji greeted me cheerfully, as always. I give them a slight smile but keep my head down, too pissed to say anything. Atleast I can internally rant during my next class, seeing as it was English. Maybe I'll write all of the possible ways to KILL Tezuka, Matt, and his annoying friend.

Fuji looked at me intently. "Something wrong?" he asked, obviously sensing my bad mood.

"Nothing, just got a lot on my mind," I replied, which wasn't entirely a lie. That stupid test, tennis, how to kill certain people. My mind is a busy place. I suddenly see a hand waving in front of me.

"EmEm-chan! Are you in there? You just walked past the classroom!" Eiji asked, poking me in the face as if to wake me up. I shook myself awake. I smilied at Eiji.

"Ha, I'm good. Sorry, kinda just zoned for a sec." I replied, trying to boost my mood. Eiji was good at making me feel better. I guess that was to ok for him to, quite literally, drag me into the classroom, with me laughing the whole time, trying to push him away. However, his grip on my bicep was too tight. _Wow, he's pretty strong...._ I thought to myself. I then mentally hit myself for thinking about that. When I was finally in the classroom, I took my usual seat in that back. During that time, I decided it was adequate to come up with a list.

Ways to Kill Tezuka, Matt, and Matt's Friend

1)Death by Tennis balls, enough said

2)The oh so classic poisoning method

3) Have the array of history books catapulted at them

4)Hire a hitman

**RING!!!!!**

Well that was a productive class.

I walked out of the classroom with the paper in my hand, starting to head towards lunch.

"BOO!" Came from behind me. I screamed. I NEVER scream.

"Damn it Eiji! Having a heart attack at 14 is not the ideal way to die!" I exclaimed, shoving him slighlty out of frustration, or more than anything, embarrassment. Much to my dismay, he could not stop laughing. "Come on Eiji, it wasn't that funny...." I said quietly. Still laughing. I groaned in frustration and charged off down the halls, heading to get myself some food.

"Oh come on EmEm-chan! It was a cute face you made!" he shouted down the hall, my face turning beet red. I refused to turn around to him, I willed myself not to. As soon as I turned a corner, knowing he couldn't see me, I decided to grab my lunch and eat outside. It's not as if I really have a place to sit, anyway.

I took my usual ramen and sat under a tree, eating slowly, marveling at the nice weather. Tennis later will be fun, I like playing in this weather. Not too hot, not too cold. I leaned my head against the tree and closed my eyes. Not sleeping, just resting and thinking. Thinking about that test that I probably got maybe a 15 on, if I'm lucky. I breathed in the fresh air and relaxed. I decided to open my eyes.

"Holy shit where did you come from??" I asked in a panicked voice, surprised by the person sitting not 3 feet away from me.

"I've been here for some time. You were asleep so I waited." Tezuka replied in his very deep voice. His voice was so deep that I could hardly hear him. I glared hard at him. I. Was. Not. Happy. At all. He knew, which amused me.

"Like I said, you're a wonderful tutor! You should tutor those little kids, I bet they would appresciate it a lot!" I spat the words, trying my hardest to hurt him. I hated asking for help. I hated it even more when said help was... err...... unhelpful.

"I apoligize that my methods were unhelpful for you." He said in his typical monotone, completely indifferent. I couldn't come up with anything, I was just to pissed to do anything.

"You and me both." I hissed, leering at him. I stared directly into his eyes. Which happen to be a dark, smoldering brown, with flecks of gold. _Stop it Emily! He's the enemy here!_ I stood up and grabbed my finished lunch as I headed back to the main building, leaving Tezuka sitting on the ground.

* * *

To be continued..... I've got new ideas for this story. I hope this story works out.

Reviews appreciated, criticism I love, it improves my writing. I like to know where I can help my writing, because I'm definitely not perfect :)

-Emily


	17. Chapter 17

Whoa! Who's this updating so fast? This author never does that! Yeah, I bet that's what you're thinking. It's called winter break, nice thing, maybe you should try it.

I'm not helping you with the font thing. If you're that dumb, look at Chap. 16, because I'm not holding your hand through this story.

ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

**Emily's PoV**

Grammar is not my strong point. Even in English, I can't identify proverbs from prepositions and what have you. So... How do you expect me to be able to in my non-native language? I sighed. Today has not been a good day. **RING!!!!!!!!!!!!** Oh thank God. I leaped out of my seat and headed towards the tennis courts. All I wanted was to blow off all of this energy from this terrible day. Good thing tennis takes a lot of energy. I got to the girls' lockeroom and quickly changed into a a light-blue UnderArmor shirt and running shorts. I was relieved to be out of my dreaded school uniform. I grabbed my tennis racket and headed out to the courts, only to have a familiar redhead waiting infront of the door. "You might not want to do that to often, some people might get the wrong idea," I teased him lightly. I could tell he was happy to see me in a better mood. "Nya, EmEm-chan! That's mean!" Eiji pouted like a three-year old. Suddenly, Fuji came walking up to Eiji, with both the boy I remember to be Oishi and, unfortunatly, Tezuka, whom I gave a hard glare. "Saa.... Emily-chan, I see you are not wearing a white shirt today," Fuji said, with the ever present smile on his face. My face turned about three darker shades of red, Eiji also turned red and turned his face away, Tezuka looked impassive. I wonder if he knows what happened. And Oishi looked very confused.

"Well, err, I should go see Ryuuzaki-sensei about my upcoming match, bye!" I shouted quickly, walking off as fast as I could.

**Eiji's PoV**

Nya! Fujiko is so mean! why'd he have to bring _THAT_ up???? Bunchou is glaring at me and Fujiko and he's scary! Oishi is being all panicky about what happened! Not fair!!

"Oishi, it's very simple, actually. You see, Eiji here threw a wet towel at Emily-chan, whom, as you can assume, was wearing a white shirt," Fuji answered calmly with that freaky smile! Oishi just turned to stare at me in shock.

"NYA I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!" I screamed as I stomped off towards the court I had to play at. Fujiko, Oishi-kun, and Bunchou are mean!

**Emily's PoV**

I. Was. Exhausted.

Three matches in a row were hard, really hard. Especially when you're playing against really good people.

Obviously.

One thing makes up for it, though.

I won, every single match I played today. On top of that, I get to play in the finals on Monday to play for the captain's spot.

Too bad I have NO idea who I'm playing.

Ryuuzaki-sensei blows her whistle, calling everyone infront of the tennis courts, both boys and girls.

"Alright everyone! Great playing today! Boy's! You have you're regulars, congrats to all of you who have made it! Girl's you have your finals on Monday. We already know who will be regulars, we just have to finalize who will be captain and co-captain. Congrats to Emily Kessler and Nianna Hikari for making it to the finals. Practice is dismissed! Have a good weekend!"

I smilied, no, I more than smiled, I was grinning like a _MANIAC._ I didn't think she would be good enough to make it to finals. I walked up to the spot where Ryuuzaki-sensei had been standing to see a paper with the names of who would be regulars.

**GIRLS**

Rina Akutsu

Mirage Koase

Emily Kessler

Nianna Hikari

Kusajishi Shizuka

Ryuusi Reina

Asuka Reioko

Kisyushimi Tanaya

-Tiebreak Match Pending-

Yes! I wasn't completely oblivous to everyone on the team! I was very glad Tanaya was a regular, perhaps this would make things much easier. Suddenly, I felt someone practically tackle me.

"Yay EmEm-chan is a regular, nya! And she might become bunchou!" Eiji shouted in my ear as he hugged me tightly.

"Ei...ji...kun.....can't.....breathe!" I shouted. Eiji suddenly let go of me as I took a deep breath. "I see you're a regular too!" I said happily at him. I was grinning like a madman.

"Of course, EmEm-chan! Did you expect any less, nya?" Eiji asked with slight accusation in his voice. I rolled my eyes at him. Suddenly, I got a text on my phone.

**Sender: Matt**

**Hurry up! You're taking too long so I'm heading home w/o you!**

I glared at the message. At least he won't be waiting. I just hope he doesn't get lost....

"EmEm-chan has a cellphone?? Gimme!" Eiji shouted as he snatched the phone out of my hand. He began furiously typing on the phone, only to be confused by the English keys and screen. "Nya.... I can't read it....." Eiji said, obviously disappointed.

"What did you want to do?" I asked, slightly worried.

"I wanted to add my number, nya...." Eiji said in a small voice.

"Eiji-kun! Just tell me your number and I'll put it in! I'm getting a new phone soon, anyway." I laughed. We exchanged numbers as I walked back to the lockeroom. I started to walk into the lockeroom, only to have Eiji start to follow me into the crowed room. "Eiji-kun!" I shouted, pushing him out the door. Finally realizing what he did, he went into full out panic mode, which I must admit, is flat-out adorable.

"Nya!!!! Sorry EmEm-chan! It was an accident, I swear!! I promise it was an accident please oh please don't be mad! I'm-"

"Eiji-kun!" I shouted, cutting him off. "It's ok, I know it was an accident," I said, trying to calm him down. I waved to him and stepped inside the crowded room. I decided I would just bike home in what I came in and not bother to put that dreaded uniform back on.

"Oi, Emily-chan!" I heard a voice call out. I turned to see Tanaya looking at me.

"Oh, Tanaya-chan. Congrats on becoming a regular!" I said with complete sincerity.

"Same to you! You better win on Monday! If Nianna becomes captain, I think I'll form a _coup d'etat._" Tanaya said with a serious face. It only took a second for us to both be cracking up. "So, Emily-chan, are you going to the dance next week?" She asked.

"Dance? What dance?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Every year, the school hosts a formal dance for the seniors, always around this time of year," Tanaya explained, smiling.

"What do I need to wear?" I asked.

"You remember Homecoming dresses in America? Anything like that."

"I'll see if I can drag my mom to a mall or something this weekend, thanks for the info," I replied happily. We exchanged goodbyes as I left. I got to the front of the building and started to bike home.

After biking for about 5 minutes, I reached a familiar, tall figure, walking in the direction I was biking.

"Oi! Tezuka-kun!" I shouted slowing my bike so I was at his walking pace. His eyes flickered towards me for a second, and then back to staring straight ahead. "Ok, don't be rude." I said coolly. This time, I got a full head turn. Wow! I feel so accomplished! Oh wait, he's glaring at me.... what did I say.....?

"Oh! Sorry I was rude earlier, but you didn't help me so I was pissed that I did bad and was kinda in a bad mood, ok?" That was about as close to an apology I was going to give him, as it WAS his fault.

"Hm." I'll take that as an 'Apology Accepted'

"I saw you're still a regular, congrats." No acknowledgment here. "I'm honestly surprised that I made it, let alone make it to finals."

"Don't let your guard down." Wow, five words! I think that's a record!

"Don't think I was going to," I smirked. "So, are you going to this 'Senior Dance Thing' that I was informed of about 10 minuted ago?"

"No." Hmm..... I could have fun with this one......

"Why not?" I asked.

"The idea does not appeal to me," Was his response, simple and to the point.

"How come? These are supposed to be fun! I doubt even an unfun guy like yourself would writhe in torture the whole time," I replied cheekily.

"The idea seems boring and unentertaining," Once again, a short, simple response.

"If you're worried about getting a date to go you shouldn't worry about that. 95% of Seigaku's female population would die for the chance to go on a date with someone on the tennis team. I've been here hardly a week and I can already tell," I probed further. Once again, death glare received. "How about Nianna Hikari? I bet _she'd_ like to go," I smirked, looking at his face to see any reaction. Of course there was none that I could see.

"Or how about-"

"Kessler-san you just passed your house," Tezuka said in his calm, deep, monotone voice. I turned my tire quickly in surprise and fell hard against the road, sliding a bit.

"Oww.... damn it...." I muttered quietly, laying on the ground, my head hurting. I heard a loud beeping.

"Kessler-san!" I heard a dep voice shout. I felt my body get dragged along the pavement quickly. Whoever grabbed me suddenly lost balance and I was then ontop of whomever it was. For the first time since I fell, I opened my eyes.

My face was right on Tezuka's chest, his chin right on top of my head.

Oh shit.

I scrambled off of him, both in embarrassment and panic.

"Are you kids ok?" I heard a voice shout from behind me. A man was leaning out the window of his very large truck. I ran my fingers through my hair and my fingers were coated with blood. I saw that my bike had been run over, too.

"We're fine," Tezuka's deep, cold voice said, waking me up from my trance. The man nodded and drove off.

"Oh man my bike!" I shouted, heading towards the road to grab it. I felt my whole body get pulled back violently. A car flew past where I would have been standing. I stared in shock. Tezuka stepped out, looking both ways, and grabbed my wrecked bike and put it on the sidewalk, where I was now sitting in shock. Unconciously, I ran my fingers through my hair again, only to once again realize my head was bleeding. My body started to shake.

"Can you walk?" Tezuka asked, his voice the only thing keeping me from panicking. I nodded and tried to stand, only to have my knees shake so much that I fell once again. I closed my eyes in frustration, telling myself all I needed was a second and I would be much better. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted off the ground. My eyes shot open.

"What are you doing?" I shouted slightly as I was being carried in Tezuka's arms. No response. "Put me down right now!" I shouted once again. No response, no putting me down, nothing. We finally reached the front of my house when I heard my dad in the front of the house yelling multiple curses when he saw me being carried in some random kid's arms, all bloodied and scraped up.

**"Holy shit, Em, what happened?" **my dad shouted, glaring at Tezuka.

**"Dad, relax, I had a nasty fall. And Tezuka doesn't speak English..."** I trailed off.

**"Well I don't speak Japanese!" **my dad said sarcastically. If he can make jokes I guess he isn't worried to much. **"Tell him to out you on the couch," **

"**What?? Dad! I can walk!"** I shouted.

**"No, you can't. I don't want you walking until I can get a look at your head so just tell him to put you on the couch so we can cause less trouble!"** my dad explained as I rolled my eyes.

"My dad said to bring me in and put me on the couch so he can look at my head....." I said, my face turning red. He nodded curtly as my dad opened the door.

Of course, the reaction INSIDE my house wasn't the greatest ever.

My mom was fretting, asking what had happened, as I told her I fell, nothing more.

My grandma was no doubt cursing in Yiddish.

My grandpa was asking my grandma what happened.

And Matt was laughing. That's right; laughing.

I played translator for a bit, as my mom asked Tezuka questions. I was glad his responses were short and not filled with details. No need to tell my mom I almost got hit by a car, twice.

When my mother finally dismissed Tezuka, he got up to leave.

"Oi, Tezuka-kun,"I called slightly.

"Hm?" He turned his head slightly.

"Thanks for, you know, making sure I didn't get hit by that truck. Or car." I said, my face red. He nodded and walked out the door.

**"Hmm Emily... whom might that handsome boy be?"** my grandma asked, smirking slightly. Oh we are so alike.....

**"Bubee! He's my neighbor and goes to my school! That's all!" **I said hastily.

**"Three boys in less than a week, I'm impressed," **my mom piped in. I leaned my head against the couch as my dad checked the cut, saying it was only shallow and I was fine. I put globs of Neosporin on my road-rash and headed upstairs. When I was halfway up the steps, I called down to my family,

**"By the way! I'm a regular on the tennis team and am playing for Captain on Monday! There's a dance next weekend so I need to go to the mall tomorrow**." I basically summed up my day.

"**Win on Monday, I'll take you to the mall, and please, for the love of God, take a boy to that dance**!" my mom shouted up the stairs, getting laughs from all who were downstairs.

I went upstairs and slammed the door to my room and laid on my bed, staring at my phone. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on, all the while hitting the speed-dial 7 on my phone. On the 3rd ring, someone picked up.

**_"Hello?"_**

**_"Jess? It's me, Em," _**I said, happy to hear her voice.

_**"Em! Oh my god do you know what time it is?"**_ Jessica shouted into the phone.

_**"Don't know, don't care, it's Friday I assume you're up,"**_ I replied, while Jessica mumbled something about me being right. "_**Anyway! I need your help!"**_

_**"Shoot."**_

_**"I need to buy a dress," **_Laughter is all I heard. Finally, she stopped.

_**"For what?" **_

_**"A dance, you idiot!"**_

_**"What do you want me to do? I'm not exactly in Japan you know!"**_

_**"I know, just, help me get an idea online, please!" **_I begged. She finally gave in as I printed a few ideas for my trip to the mall tomorrow.

Tomorrow will be interesting.

* * *

Wow that's long! First time writing from Eiji's PoV! What do you think?

Review and Criticize!

~Leafninja95


	18. Chapter 18

Update again. You should be thrilled. I know I would be :)

* * *

**Emily's PoV**

Well this is difficult.

Here I am, in a mall I don't know, looking for a dress.

And did I mention I have no other female helping me?

Yup, problems insured.

I looked around the generic store's (whose name I can't seem to recall) dresses. And every dress was either too formal or I would be called upon as being a slut or what not.

I sighed to myself and kept looking, trying to keep my hopes up. I had my mom's credit card in my pocket so I assume she doesn't care about the cost..... I hope....

I filled through a few dresses, tried on a few, and finally became overly frustrated. I felt my pocket vibrate.

**Sender: Jessica**

**$20 bucks says you're about to kill someone from frustration, no?**

I smiled. She knows me so well.

**Reply**

**To:Jessica**

**Too bad we don't use dollars here :) I'll send some pics of what I like.**

I had a sudden surge of happiness shoot through me. I pulled off a few dresses, tried them on, and took a few pictures of each. After repeating this for an hour and a half, I finally found one dress.

**Sender: Jessica**

**It's perfect.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

The lady that checked me out was so kind. She told me I could come back on my way out to pick up the dress so I wouldn't have to lug it around the mall while I looked for shoes, jewlrey, etc... I walked out of the store and looked around. Well this ought to be interesting, not knowing where anything is.

"Nya.... why do I have to look for _shoes_!? It's not fair! I have shoes....." I spun around to hear a familiar voice.

"Eiji-kun!" I shouted happily when I saw Eiji across the hall.

"EmEm-chan!" Eiji shouted as he tackle-hugged me. After a minute, he let me go. "Whatcha doing here, nya?"

"Someone told me there was a dance next weekend, so I'm hear looking for stuff to wear," I shrugged.

"Me too! But I don't want to shop for fancy-schmancy shoes, nya," Eiji replied a little sadly. I sighed.

"Well I guess that means I'll have to help you, no?" I teased slightly. We walked to some shoe store I didn't know. "Ok, Eiji-kun. First, what color shoes do you need?"

"...." That's an encouraging response. We spent the next 30 minutes figuring out what size dress shoes Eiji wore and what color he needed, based on what he told me he was going to wear. Which wasn't very descriptive.

_Flashback_

"_It's a dark blue jacket, nya. Oh! And the pants are tan-ish, I think....:_

_End Flashback_

In the end, we got him a nice pair of dark brown shoes. Fine by me but I still needed shoes, too. I sent Eiji to the front to pay for his shoes while I dashed to the women's section of the store. Now, where might the silver high-heels be? I found a nice pair of heels, tried them on, and they fit. I stood up to walk around and enjoyed how the made me feel taller. I felt like I was some kind of model or something. I started to walk up and down the aisle, walking like a model, having a little bit of fun. I did those model-esque turns and stared in horror.

**Eiji's PoV**

Was EmEm-chan just..... strutting like a model?! Nya she's so much taller in her shoes! Oh no her face is red! What should I do!?

**Emily's PoV**

I woke up from my original shock a saw Eiji having some kind of war internal with himself. Combine that with the adorable look on his face, I couldn't help but laugh! I guess that woke him up.

"Nya EmEm-chan! What did I do?" He asked, clearly worried. I couldn't do anything but laugh even more! "EmEm-chan is mean!" Eiji said with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. "Atleast I'm not the one strutting up and down an aisle!" he said sticking his tongue out at me. I strightened up slightly. With the heels, the top of my head was at about his eye lever.

"Hey," I said, poking him in the chest. "Don't ever mention that again, got it?" I asked with a deadpan, serious voice.

"Scary, nya!" Eiji laughed, poking me in the face. "Why were you laughing at me?" I smiled.

"You looked like you were having a war inside your head. It was so adorable!" The words flew out of my mouth before I could catch them. I felt my face heat up again. Eiji looked a little surprised but smiled. I sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

Short, sweet, and simple. Let's try and get to 100 reveiws guys! We're at 92 right now!

~Leafninja95


	19. Chapter 19

I'm sensing a pattern here.

* * *

**Emily's PoV**

Finally. After two days of AGONIZING waiting, it's finally time.

I can finally face Nianna Hikari.

I had been fidgety all day to day. I just couldn't relax. I WANT to be captain. I WANT to beat her. All there is left is to do it.

I don't think it helps that I haven't slept in two days, but oh well. I can sleep tonight.

I walked from my last class to the locker-room to get changed into my typical outfit to play. Basketball shorts, tank-top, the usual. I stuffed my bag into the locker when I heard Tanaya come up behind me.

"Emily-chan, remember, win today," Tanaya said with a smile. I gave her a small grin and nodded slightly. I stepped out of the room and started heading towards the courts, only to be, quite literally, tackled.

"EmEm-chan!" Eiji shouted as he hugged me.

"Hi Eji-kun," I said as I proceeded to be squished.

"Eiji! You might hurt her!" said the voice that I remember to be Oishi's. I was immediately let go of and saw the audience; what I assumed to be the boys regulars.

"What's this about?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei said it would be benefical to us if we watched your match," Oishi replied while Tezuka only nodded slightly.

"I would also like to collect data on female tennis players, to see if there are any distinct differences between how males and females play," a boy with very square glasses said, taking out a small notebook.

"Okay then... I should head off to the match then..." I stammered, not quite sure what to make of this. Surprising me, Tezuka spoke up.

"Don't let your guard down," I gave him a genuine smile and dashed off to my court, laughing to myself the whole time.

I stepped onto the court and saw Nianna already standing there. Her platinum blonde hair pulled up into a severe ponytail. The look on her face was icy cold. I never would have guessed she would have made it to being in the finals. She didn't seem like the type who was into sports or sweating. I smirked at her.

"Ready to play?" I asked cooly.

"No, I'm ready to win," she sneered. The whole court went silent.

"Ok! I want a nice, clean match you too!" I heard Ryuuzaki-sensei shout in the background. I merely nodded. I was so in the zone right now. I could feel the tension in the air between the two of us.

This was going to be a good match.

**Eiji's PoV**

"Nya.... why are they just staring at eachother?" I asked no one in general. Why aren't they playing yet?! They've been staring at eachother forever!

"From what I've seen, both of these girls want this more than anything. They're in their own world right now. The only person who matters is the other," Inui said, only making me MORE frustrated!

"But EmEm-chan will win, right Inui?!" I asked in a panic.

"50% chance,"

**Emily's PoV**

After our little 'staring match' was over we got to actually playing. I got the first serve.

_I'm not going to show her everything just yet..._ I bounced the ball a few times and gave it a moderatley hard serve. She was fast to react to the ball and I was caught off guard.

"Love-15!"

_Hmm I might have to give it a little more effort now..._ I served the ball this time, giving it a little extra power to see if she was just as quick to react. With both of us this high on adrenaline, our senses were at their peak. Just as I expected, she reacted just as fast. But this time, I was prepared to counter her. I hit a fast cross court shot and got the point.

"15-All!" Nianna glared at me, but brushed the point off as if it were nothing more than a fluke. She walked back to where she could return my serve and gave a couple of quick little hops. _Arrogant bitch..._ I tossed the ball up high and hit it with all my strength. The ball whizzed past her. She didn't give the slightest hint of concern, but only smirked.

"30-15!"

I got two more points through simple rallies, but I knew better than to get cocky. She was testing me, testing how hard my serves were, how I returned the ball, where I tended to hit it towards, my play style, she was testing ALL of these. She wasn't some random talent, she knew how to play and she knew how to play well.

**Eiji's PoV**

"Yahoo! EmEm-chan won the first game!" I cheered happily.

"Don't get so excited, Kikumaru," Inui said.

"Nya Inui! Don't be so negative! EmEm-chan is gonna win!" I whined. She had to win!

"Do you really think someone who has made it to the finals would be that easy for Kessler-san to beat? Nianna-san is merely observing Kessler-san, gathering her own kind of data. Of course, you can only get so much from one game. Nianna-san is a very good tennis player. She's well known in some of the Junior Circuits. Kessler-san, while not completely unknown in the states, certainly does not have half the accomplishments Nianna-san has. Whether this is based on skill or other circumstances, we will soon find out."

"But maybe EmEm-chan is better than we think!" I shouted, very annoyed by them thinking that.... that...that mean girl could beat EmEm-chan!

"Eiji-kun, Inui has a point. We shall see what happens to Emily-chan from here," Fuji said, calm as always.

"Nya it's not fair...." I mumbled, crossing my arms as Nianna got up to serve.

**Emily's PoV**

I tightened my grip on my racket when Nianna got up to serve. I know she has something up her sleeve...

She served a fast but not surprisingly fast serve. I returned it easily down the middle of the court. I saw the positioning of her arm and dashed to the net. _Drop shot...._

Or not....

She lobbed it way over my head. It landed right inside the box.

"15-Love!" I turned to her a smirked.

"Not bad. But I hope that isn't all you've got. Simple tricks won't get you very far when you play against me," she glared at me and returned behind the line to serve the ball. I watched her bounce the ball a few times. She gave the ball a high toss and hit it. To my surprise, it was very slow.

"Don't underestimate me!" I shouted, waiting in the right position for the ball to bounce my way.

Of course it didn't.

In fact, the ball bounced backwards, towards the net.

So the trade off of having this serve being so slow was that had this amazing amount of spin on it.

"30-Love!"

_Not bad at all...._

I walked back to receive the serve, this time prepared for what would happen. She hit the slow serve again, I rushed towards the ball, hoping to hit it over the net before it hit the ground again. But instead, it took it's normal course as I stupidly ran right past it.

"You can't always assume everything in life, Kessler!" _Bitch..._

"40-Love!"

She hit the serve again. _Backwards... or forwards?? Which one is it?_ I stood still was a statue as the ball went past me.

**Tezuka's PoV**

"That's an interesting serve, no?" Fuji asked. I nodded.

"Nya! That's crazy! How is EmEm-chan supposed to return it if she doesn't know where its going!?" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Saa.... it's Emily-chan's serve now, so Nianna-san can't hit that serve." Fuji stated in a calm voice. I looked back at the brown haired girl on the court. She was clearly shaken by this serve, bur she kept a confident face on, although it has faltered from the beginning. She's overall a very good player, as is Nianna. How have I failed to recognize such a talent Nianna had?

So, Kessler-san, how do you intend to deal with this new style of playing?

**Emily's PoV**

Alrighty, my serve, so no crazy-ass serves. Well, atleast on her part, anyway.

I tossed the ball and hit my signature serve, fast with a soft bounce.

"15-Love!"

I smilied. This time, I hit a normal serve to catch her off guard.

Of course it didn't.

"Please, you think I'd fall for that old trick?" Nianna said as she gave the ball a sharp return down the middle. I returned it as she returned it as a lob. _Big mistake!_

I jumped in the air to smash it, looking down briefly to see where to place it. When I looked down, I couldn't find a spot I could hit it to that she couldn't return. In a panic, I hit the ball as hard as I could and it end up going out. _Damn...._

"15-All!"

I looked at where the ball went out, still in shock. I shook my head violently. It's just one point. I'll make it up with this next serve.

I hit my signature serve again, but of course she predicted it, and hit the ball back at me. We rallied for a bit and I gave the ball one sharp, fast, return. Nianna dashed to the ball and hit it back slowly. I got into the correct position to hit it.

It went the opposite way.

"15-30!"

_Just a fluke..._

I tossed the ball into the air and hit another one of my special serves. She somehow knew it was coming, how I still have no clue, and returned it. _It's gonna go the opposite way this time, so I should switch my stance..._

I switched to having my left foot forward but the ball flew behind me, taking the typical course.

"15-40!"

My hands were shaking. Never had I played someone who could predict how I would change my stance, or when I'm going to serve a certain way or not.

I served the ball only to have it go into the net.

"Fault!"

I served the ball again.

It went in the net again.

"Double fault! Game: Nianna! Two Games to One!"

**Tezuka's PoV**

To my surprise, this match was in fact very interesting.

"Nya Inui! How does she know when EmEm-chan is going to serve like that? Or when she thinks the balls going the other way?" Kikumaru whined.

"As far as her serve is concerned, it's very, very subtle. Her foot angles out 0.5 to a whole degree differently when she's serving normally. To pick up on that while playing a match is remarkable. However, as far as the ball going the opposite way than Kessler-san perceives it to, is an entirely different story." This caught my attention. "Kessler-san is convinced that Nianna can predict her moves through the way she plays, throwing Kessler-san off of her usual, confident, playing style. In essence, Nianna is taking a 50-50 shot. What is causing Kessler-san to falter is her own lack of confidence at this point in the match," I glanced down at the court, seeing said girl run choppily around the court, unsure of her next movement. Of course she was able to score a few points and win a few games, but Nianna was clearly dominating the match.

I wonder how much of a chance this girl really had?

**Emily's PoV**

"Game Nianna! Five Games to Four!"

_Damn it..._ I knew my limits in a game. Stamina was my weak point, along with speed. Both of these things were causing were causing me problems this late in the game.

Alright, my serve. I can't let this game go to waste!

I did my special serve, which she predicted, like the past times I've used it. She gave the ball a simple hit across the court as I hit it back. She hit it to the other side, making me dash to the other side, barely making it. _She's wearing me down...._ This time, she hit it down the middle, giving me more time to reach it. I got into my stance to return it and as the ball started to rise, I saw it start to chance direction.

_NO!_

As the ball started to fly past my back, I twisted, having the back of my racket hit the ball, rocketing it back to the other side of the court with extreme force.

Nianna stood in shock. The look on her face was priceless.

"Well it's about time I figured it out!" I shouted happily.

**Tezuka's PoV**

"Ii Data," Inui scribbled into his notebook.

"Inui-senpai, what did she just do?" Momoshiro asked, clearly surprised by Kessler-san's counter.

"She saw the ball curve direction as soon as it bounced, giving her time to react and twist her back to hit the ball. How accurate such a move might be is surprising," Inui said as he continued writing.

"Nya that was awesome!" Kikumaru said in awe.

"Saa.... but how long can she last like this?" Fuji stated with slight concern in his voice. It seems Fuji has assessed the same thing I have. Her stamina is below what it needs to be to be a good player. Also, her agility needs some massive work. I wonder how much will she'll have to work on the two difficult things?

Or how much will just to win this match?

**Emily's PoV**

I hit counter after counter. Sure, I hadn't figured out what to do about her serve quite yet, but I'll get there.

My face was dripping with sweat. I was breathing so hard and my muscles ached so much that I could cry. But I had to win. I know I have to. I don't know how I did it but I just kept going, hitting ball after ball. Slowly, the momentum turned in my favor. In one desperate attempt, she hit the ball to the opposite corner I was at. I started running. I felt like I was flying. I saw the ball coming down and I launched myself at it, swinging my racket at the very last possible moment.

I rolled onto the ground, cutting up my arms and my chin. I saw the ball on the other side of the court.

Had I hit it in? Did I get the point? Or did she?

The moments dragged/ I just wanted to know already!

"Game and Match! Kessler Wins 7 games to 5!"

I did it.

I won.

I'm captain of the tennis team.

**Tezuka's PoV**

All of the regulars were in shock. Both these girls came out of nowhere and surprised all of us with their ability.

What surprised me the most was the will and determination Kessler-san showed. She knew what she wanted, and drove herself into exhaustion doing so.

Maybe she will have the will to fix her problems in tennis. Maybe she'll send the tennis team to Nationals. Maybe she won't be satisfied until the team is top in the nation.

With her as captain, I feel as if the possibilities are endless.

* * *

End done! What a fun chapter to write. Tell me what you think of the tennis scene. This is the most in depth I've gone with on so tell me what you think! Please, let's reach 100 reviews this time! Please?


End file.
